Super Smash Killer: Truly Fatal
by Coraircate
Summary: Sequel to "SSK: Enigma of the Shadows." The new tournament has rolled around, and someone wants the Smashers dead. Can somebody stop it before it's too late?
1. It Begins

"Ah-ooo-ooohooohooo...." Olimar's eyes opened. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Olimar looked to his alarm clock that played the song "Shambala" by Three Dog Night. It was 7:00, specifically the time he had it set to go off. Olimar swung his feet off, hit the off button, and dropped down onto the floor. He picked up his new suit and headed to the showers.

**SUPER SMASH KILLER: TRULY FATAL**

Olimar stepped into the hallway and noticed something odd. There was an odd figure standing at the end of the hall walking towards him. He wore some kind of outfit for a form of martial arts that Olimar did not know of. His hair was put into a ponytail. Whoever he was, he did not seem focused on talking to Olimar, so Olimar merely headed towards the washroom. Along the way, he noticed the boy had a black bag on his shoulder. He must have arrived for the new tournament.

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

"So why do you think you should be let into this fighting tournament, Mr. Olimar?" asked Master Hand.

"I want to meet people," stated Olimar.

"Meet people? Is that all?" asked the hand.

"Not only that," replied Olimar. "I want to open up and let people know me."

"Alright," replied Master Hand, marking on some papers. "How do you fight?"

"I have Pikmin," replied Olimar.

"Pikmin?" the hand questioned. Olimar held up a Pikmin.

"How do these Pikmin help you fight?" asked Master Hand.

"I throw them and they can protect me," replied Olimar.

"How original," said Master Hand, responding positively. He marked on the papers once more.

"I want to see your fighting. Come back on Wednesday of next week and this will work," said Master Hand.

"Thank you, sir."

***

The kid with the ponytail turned the key and opened the door to his room. He set his things down on his bed. He noticed the bed ahead of him was empty. Whoever slept there was gone. The kid just opened his bag and pulled out a teabag. He liked tea.

***

As Ike sipped his coffee, he looked closely at the one behind the counter. He didn't seem to notice Ike's glare which was fixed on his back.

"_I don't like this guy. He's just like that Jigglypuff."_

This figure moved into Smash Mansion only a month ago for the beginning of the new tournament. He set up a coffee shop in the hallway on the second floor. He also went by the alias "Wigglytuff." Ike really didn't have any reason to trust him. He never spoke, after all. Ike only knew Wigglytuff was a male because of the muscles that travel down his arms. He was supposedly going to be a fighter here, a replacement for Jigglypuff.

"_Jigglypuff, that killer..."_

Ike didn't like to think on the horrors that Jigglypuff wished to form specifically for her own selfish gain. She was cruel, and Ike was glad she was dead, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilt for being such a hypocrite when he thought of cruelty. Jigglypuff, the only one who was really dead.

***

Captain Olimar removed his helmet while walking home from the Smash Mansion where he applied for the Smashers Tournament.

"Hey Ollie," said his blue Pikmin camping on his shoulder in his Pikmin language. His nickname for his pal and commander was "Ollie," and he only referred to him by his given name when the situation was very important.

"Yes?" Olimar asked.

"If we're on the battlefield with you," began the Pikmin, speaking of his Pikmin allies along with himself, "what will happen to us if we get defeated?"

"I think I can get Master Hand to protect you guys," said Olimar.

***

Link re-entered the mansion in his new black tunic with golden linings. He had changed over the past few months, in his own opinion. He looked up the stairs and saw Pit and Zelda walking by. Pit turned to see Link standing at the doors.

"Hey Link!" he said. Zelda turned.

"Link!" said Zelda, surprised. They both went down the stairs. Pit shook his hand and pulled him into a quick hug before stepping back. Zelda then hugged him for a couple of seconds.

"Did you just get here?" asked Pit.

"Yeah, perfect timing," replied Link.

"We were just going to get some lunch," said Zelda.

"From where...?" asked Link.

"Mario and Luigi's," replied Zelda. "They moved into the mansion."

"I've never had Italian," said Link.

"It's wonderful!" cheered Pit. "You'd love spaghetti!"

***

It was almost 11:00. Nine, the time for the ceremony. Mandatory attendance. Olimar swallowed the last of his ham and looked across the cafeteria. This place became so empty after the new food areas opened up, but Olimar stayed faithful. He took his plate to the front of the cafeteria and deposited it on the shelf before leaving for the Meeting Room.

***

"But those days are gone now... Changed like a leaf on a tree..." sang Lucas as he listened to his Dream Theater CD. The Smashers were glad Lucas shaved his beard. A thirteen year old that looks Amish is a strange sight.

"Lucas!" shouted someone. Lucas looked behind himself and saw Ness running towards him.

"Hey Ness," said Lucas.

"The ceremony's about to start!" announced Ness. Lucas gasped, stopped the CD, and took off for the Meeting Room with Ness.

***

Olimar arrived in Master Hand's office.

"You're here!" said Master Hand. Olimar nodded.

"Where do I demonstrate?" asked Olimar.

"Right this way..."

***

"I'd like to welcome you all to Super Smash Brother: Tournament Five," said Master Hand. "Like always, there are some new competitors." He pulled out a list.

"Sadly, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Wolf will not be attendees, at least, not right away. They are on a mission. And yes, to whoever is wondering, Captain Falcon _is _the one who made the hole in the wall." Master Hand began to read the list of newcomers.

"Poo, Waluigi, Knuckle Joe, and Yoshi Jr.," stated Master Hand. "I know there is not a major growth in the roster, but it imitates the amount of new competitors to the second tournament, as a celebration of Tournament #5."

***

Everyone was gathering around the sheet on the wall to see who they would be facing in their first match.

"You're going down, Link!" said Ike.

"You're gonna get dominated, Roy!" said Pit. Olimar looked at the list to see who he had to fight.

"Metaknight."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Super Smash Killer 2. The reason that Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Wolf are not included in this is because they were some of the most fun characters to write about so I'll be spending a lot of time writing about them in the side-series that is already uploaded. They will also be following a timeline.

Another note, there is a timeline that I am keeping up with, because this sequel will be a little more complex. If anyone becomes too confused I can create a website/forum/wiki that details these things and lists important dates.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I do not own SSBB or either of its prequels. But how awesome would it be if I did?

A/N: Just so you know, some scenes ARE flashbacks. The character who is centered upon in the chapter will receive flashbacks, and typically the flashbacks are obvious, but just in case, I will now be labeling them.

***

Link stared up at the screen, watching as the events prior to his match unfolded. In a few seconds he would begin his battle against Ike, which would be very special for Link.

***

**Chapter 2: Accidents Happen**

***

Flashback...

Link descending a set of stairs. The area down here was dark. He pulled out his lamp and lit it. He saw a door older than Ganon himself (or so it seemed). Link pulled on the handle, and it fell straight down. He held his lamp up and continued. He saw a torch in the center of the room, so he ran up to it and ran the lamp over it to light it. The room was lit up and he saw a chest a few feet away. He made his way towards it.

***

Ike stepped onto Final Destination and looked across the stage and saw Link. He stepped towards him and shook hands.

"Nice tunic," said Ike.

"Thanks," replied Link.

"Where'd you get it?" asked Ike.

"I'll tell you after the match. Good luck man." They stepped back to their respective sides of the stage.

"And... go!" shouted Master Hand. Link charged towards Ike and did a short jump that turned into a stab. Ike took damage, as it was labeled. Damage, however, was not the most accurate name for it. Due to a "Safety Switch," fighters were not harmed by attacks, but instead they were made more floaty until removed from the stage. There was also a "Hero Switch," which allowed combatants to return to the stage, or leave the stage rather than die in the case of losing their last life. But there would be no returning to the stage in this fight, after all, it was only one stock.

"Good hit!" said Ike. He kicked Link, who was standing above him, and then grabbed him by his tunic and ran with him towards the edge of the stage. He tried to throw him off, but Link fired his clawshot at Ike in the air, pulling him along with him. Ike prepared Aether, but Link's weight sent him downward, while Link got the upward force. Since the clawshot was attatched to Ike, he was being held as Link grabbed the stage. Ike tugged on it and jumped up, rebounded Link, and grabbed the edge, pulling himself up. Link managed to use his Spin Attack to send himself back to the stage, where he kicked Ike's shoulders and knocked him down. Ike rolled backwards and slammed Link's face to the ground with his sword. Link tripped Ike and then chucked a bomb at him. Ike flew backwards off the stage. Link jumped and dropped his sword down on Ike, dunking him and winning the match. Link returned to the stage.

"Uhh, can I get out now?" asked Link. He wasn't returning to the outside.

"What's going on?" asked Wario as he watched the screen. Everyone watching was becoming confused.

"Is the Hero Switch off?" asked Pit.

"No, it can't be!" said Mario.

"If it was, then Ike would be..." began Wario. It couldn't be true.

"But the List of Life would keep him safe!" said Pit.

"Yeah, that is true," said Mario, calming down. He continued to watch the screen, and after a few seconds, Link lit up and disappeared. He emerged a few seconds later.

"Where's Ike?" asked Pit.

"There's some bad news," said a voice. Pit saw Crazy Hand coming towards them.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"Somehow the Hero Switch got turned off," said Crazy Hand. "We turned it back on, but Ike already had fallen off."

"You mean..." began Pit.

"He's dead..." said Crazy Hand. The Smashers were silent. Two days into the tournament and a fighter had been killed.

***

Flashback:

Link shone the light of his lamp into the chest due to the fact that his standing in front of the light of the torch created darkness. He saw a black and gold cloth of some kind, so he pulled it out. It was quite impressive, very lavish. And surely old. He wondered what could be done with it.

"It's time to see a friend," he said.

***

"I just don't get it," said Bowser to Fox. "How could this happen?"

"Weelll," he began. "Somehow the Hero Switch got turned off. The question is now how, it's why."

"Why?"

"Obviously somebody who had something against Ike wanted him dead, so they turned off the Hero Switch," stated Fox.

"It doesn't make sense though," said Bowser. "How would they know that Ike would lose, and how would they get that thing shut off? It's in Master Hand's office!"

"Somebody crafty would have to do it," said Fox. "But you have a point about knowing who would lose. Maybe somebody was hoping Link would lose and wanted him dead."

***

Flashback:

Link appeared on the center of an island by means of ocarina. He looked off in the distance and saw a house among others. It had a certain significance to him, and he headed over, cloth in hand. Placing his knuckle up to the wood, he knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was a short woman in her later years.

"You must be one of Link's friends," said the woman. "Come in." Link stepped in, knowing that she was talking about _another _Link.

***

Link stared out into the sky from the balcony. He wasn't too cheerful.

"Hey Link," said a voice. He looked behind him and saw Samus in her Zero Suit walking towards him.

"Hey," he said, depression not-so-subtly strung into his vocals.

"Why are you so upset? You know it wasn't your fault," said Samus.

"Yeah," replied Link. "But if I had lost he'd still be here."

"If you had lost, you wouldn't be," said Samus. "Either way somebody would have died. There's nothing you can do about it. It happened. We have to move on."

"But the thing is," said Link, "he should still be alive regardless. The List of Life, isn't that what keeps us from dying?"

"The List must not apply to these kinds of things," said Samus. "He's gone. It's saddening, sure, but that's not going to change. A person dies. People mourn. Then they move on. That's how it works."

"But he shouldn't BE dead," said Link.

"He is," said Samus. "It's unfortunate, I know."

"But why?"

"Because it wasn't an accident, I'm sure," said Samus.

"You mean...?"

"Somebody wanted Ike dead."

***

Flashback:

"How long will it take?" asked Link.

"No time at all," replied the woman. She pulled out a couple of strange needles Link had never seen before. She began to wrap the cloth around Link's older dark green tunic. She began to poke a hole through them both and ran some sort of string through them, attatching the cloth to the tunic. After some time, there was a new black and gold tunic, along with a matching hat. Link smiled. He loved it.

"Thank you so much," said Link.

"Any time," she said. "Come back soon!"

"Will do!" As he turned to leave, the door opened, and a short boy in a green tunic and green hat walked in. He saw Link.

"Oh hello Link," said the woman.

"Hi Grandma," replied the shorter look. Link gave his toon self a curt not before leaving his "other" grandma's house.

***

**// TO BE CONTINUED //**

Link's centric chapter featured tragedy and comfort. Next chapter's centric character is a good guy. He's got love, talent, and pretty cool hair.


	3. Descent

Disclaimer: Don't own these guys. Nope.

So, here's the Pit centric chapter I promised.

***

Pit grabbed his swords off the ground. It was time for his match against Mr. Game and Watch. The portal opened, and Pit walked onto Hyrule Temple.

"And... go!" Pit ran off towards the other side of the stage, searching for his opponent. He saw Mr. Game and Watch across from him standing on the end of the ledge. Game and Watch threw sausage, put Pit shot a lightning fast arrow and sent the sausage scattering. Pit jumped to the other side and grabbed his foe off the ground, throwing him straight down and slicing at him. He then shot another arrow and knocked him off the stage. One down, one to go.

***

**Chapter 3: Descent**

***

FLASHBACK:

Pit stared at the crib containing his half-angel younger brother. He couldn't believe this was happening. Craw was slowly dying.

"Don't die on me, Craw, come on," said Pit.

***

Pikachu and Pichu walked along the hallway.

"Pika-pi, pikachu, pi-pika-pi (Are you hungry)?" asked Pikachu.

"Chu, chu, chu, Pi-pi-chu, Pichu, Pich, Pichu (No)," replied Pichu. Pichu glanced up to the screen above. He saw Pit sending Mr. Game and Watch straight up into the air. Pichu stopped. He began watching the screen, silently cheering for Pit. Pikachu looked back and saw his son staring up at the screen. He walked over and began watching with him.

***

Pit was dominating Game and Watch easily. Game and Watch was barely returning to the stage each time, and he had only gotten some light taps on Pit. Pit grabbed the 2-D fighter and, following Snake's example, snapped his next. He then threw him off the stage.

***

FLASHBACK:

Pit had to carry Craw to a hospital. Anywhere. But who could treat a half-angel? It didn't really matter to Pit, he just needed to do _something_. He grabbed Craw and took off.

"Somebody help! My brother is dying!" he shouted. "I need a doctor!"

"I'm a doctor," said a man in a white robe with brown hair, a large round nose, and big blue eyes, along with a very distinguished mustache. He was a bit short, and he was definitely a doctor by his apparel.

"Please help him," said Pit.

"I will, follow me," said the doctor. He began to lead him to a large mansion of sorts.

***

Pit was satisfied. The match had been won by him (by a large margin), and Game and Watch was not dead. He took a deep breath and lay down on his bed. He looked over to the other side of the room, eyes fixed on Link's bed. The covers were thrown to the end of the bed, as if Link had quickly left it. Pit knew Link was feeling guilty, but he understood why. He was worried for him though.

***

Waluigi stood on the golf course, eying the golf ball closely. He held his club back a bit, looked out, and prepared to swing.

"HI WALUIGI!" shouted Peach from behind him. Waluigi hit the ball straight up from the frightening shout.

"Hello Princess..." he grumbled.

"So you're a fighter here now?" asked Peach.

"Yes..." he once again grumbled.

"Oh," she said. She turned and walked away. Waluigi's eye twitched. And then the golf ball hit him on the head.

***

FLASHBACK:

Pit watched Craw in silence. The doctor said he would be okay, but Pit had doubts. Craw was breathing better, and it did not sound as pained as before. The doctor walked in.

"He's too young for drugs, of course," said the doctor. "It looks like he'll be on vitamins for a while."

"I never got your name," said Pit.

"I never got yours," replied the doctor.

"I'm Pit."

"I'm Dr. Mario."

***

Pit couldn't believe it was time for another match already. He was now facing his worst nightmare... Sonic the Frickin' Hedgehog. He sighed and opened the door, coming face to face with Link.

"Hey Link, you okay?" asked Pit.

"Yeah," replied Link in a satisfied manner.

"Awesome, glad to see you're doing better. I have to go, I've got a match," replied Pit.

***

"And... GO!" Sonic rushed towards Pit and tried to punch him. Pit put up a shield and then swiped at him with a sword. He rushed towards him and kicked him into the air and shot an arrow straight up at him.

"OW, OW!" Was Sonic in pain? It couldn't be... Pit jumped up and sliced at his stomach. Sonic screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He didn't move. Pit was shocked.

"Somebody help! Someone turned safety off!" shouted Pit.

***

Sonic was being "cared" for. Nobody had stopped by to visit quite yet. Doctor Mario had him taken off of the steroids he usually took, so things were a bit awkward for him.

Pit tried to build up the attention span to go see him. Knowing Sonic, he would probably explode in his face at the mere sight of him.

***

FLASHBACK:

"Who is this?" asked a large floating hand that entered the room.

"This is Pit," replied the doctor. "His brother is in bad shape. I'm fixing him up."

"Can you fight, Pit?" asked the hand.

"Yes, but I don't like hurting people unless I must," replied Pit.

"Excellent, come with me," replied the hand.

***

Olimar marched out to the backyard. He was about to go for a swim. As he did, he noticed a crowd of people and some crying going on. He stepped forward and saw Yoshi covered in blood, laying on the ground. He was dead. He looked down near him and saw Yoshi Jr. nearby, crying. Olimar looked around. What had happened to Yoshi?

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

A sad ending. What will happen to Yoshi Jr. now? Well, the only one that knows is me. And as a plus side, unlike last time, I have already planned out an ending to some degree. And the timeline is being worked out.

To help out:

May 4, 2009: Jigglypuff's death.

August 30, 2009: New tournament.

December 13, 2008: Jigglypuff has the want to kill; first diary entry.

I, up until Yoshi's death, have a timeline drawn out. Basically I can post it somewhere if I must, but I need somewhere to post it. Ideas?


	4. Save the Mystery

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't own them, blah blah.

***

**CHAPTER 4: SAVE THE MYSTERY**

Luigi offered to let Yoshi Jr. stay in his room overnight. It didn't seem right for Yoshi to be dead. He remembered taking Yoshi in long ago. Now he supposed the next generation should follow along.

***

Flashback: Yoshi Jr. looked up at his dad.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yes?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"How about Mario and Luigi's?" asked Yoshi.

"What's that?" asked Yoshi Jr.

"An Italian restaurant. It belongs to my friends."

"Ok," he said, approvingly.

***

After the death of Yoshi and Ike, the Smashers were obviously a little depressed. Master Hand floated along in his office trying to come up with something that would allow the Smashers to enjoy themselves.

"I've got it," he said. "We go to a movie!"

***

Yoshi Jr. tossed and turned. No matter how he tried, he could not sleep. He looked over to the neat green covers that covered his friend's bed. They were locked in place under Luigi's arm. Was he awake?

"Luigi?" asked Yoshi Jr.

"Yeah?" asked a not-quite-asleep Luigi.

"I can't sleep," he said. Luigi sat up and gently rolled the covers down, standing up. He walked to the door and grabbed a switch. He slowly moved it up, creating a dim light.

"We could always watch something," said Luigi.

"We're allowed to use TV?" asked Yoshi Jr., unaware of his grammatical error.

"Of course," said Luigi.

***

Snake rolled behind the couch and peeked out from behind it. He looked around and saw no one. He placed a bug between one of the cushions.

"Box time," he said, pulling a box from an "unknown" location and placing it over him.

"Vroom, vroom..." he said from inside his box.

***

Flashback: Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. walked into the restaurant. They saw a man with a bald head and a black moustache standing behind a podium.

"Party of two, friends of the brothers," said Yoshi.

"Right this way," said the man, leading them off into another room. The room was quite unpopulated compared to the rest of the massive place. The two were led to their table.

"Hello'a Yoshi," said an Italian in green, walking into the room with some menus.

"Hey Luigi," said Yoshi.

"Is this the little guy?" asked Luigi. Yoshi nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," said Luigi to Yoshi Jr.

***

After an episode of _The Golden Girls_, Luigi fell asleep on the couch. Yoshi Jr. was soon to follow in his example, as his yawns were a sign that his eyelids were getting heavy. He fell asleep right away.

***

The next morning, Yoshi Jr. awoke to Luigi shaking him.

"It's eight," he said. "We have to go to the movie." The movie. The 9:30 movie. The little Yoshi jumped off the couch and ran to the showers.

***

Snake looked along as Yoshi Jr. hopped along. He could make out the fact that he was off for a shower. He threw a bug on his back as he walked by. The little guy waved at him before skipping into the bathroom.

"Poor kid," he said under his breath.

***

King Dedede looked around before returning his eyes to his magazine. He would not be attending the movie. Around a paragraph into the article he was scanning, Fox and Falco walked in.

"I don't know who put it there!" said Fox.

"If there was one on my back, but there wasn't one on you, then it's probably yours!" said Falco.

"Man, I don't have any bugs!" said Fox. "Let's see if somebody else has one on them." He looked over to King Dedede.

"Hey, do you have a little metal bug on you?" asked Fox.

"I certainly hope not," said King Dedede, not looking up from his magazine.

"Here's one!" said Falco. He was pointing at Dedede's robe, on the inside of it, which had flipped open to expose the bug.

"What's that?" asked King Dedede, finally concerned with what was happening.

"These are bugs," said Falco, tearing it off and showing it and another one identical to it off to him.

"Bugs?"

"They pick up sound so people can listen in on us," said Fox.

"Who would do that?" asked Dedede.

"Think hard," said Falco. "Or don't. Either way, you'll probably figure it out."

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaake!" said Fox.

***

Luigi finished ironing his green overalls while standing over the ironing board in his blue shirt and white boxers with small red hearts decorating them. As he did, he heard a repeated beeping noise. It was his watch sitting on the table, proudly displaying a series of dashes separated by two dots. It read: 9:00. Luigi turned off the iron and began to allow it to cool, picking his overalls up and setting them down gently. He grabbed the watch and slipped it on, followed by a pair of white gloves. He picked a pair of shoes and some green socks from the ground and set them by the overalls, which he seized and donned. He sat down and began to put on his foot apparel. At this point, Yoshi Jr. walked in.

"Hey little guy," said Luigi. "You ready yet?"

"Almost," he said. "I just have to shave." He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a stool, and dragged it to the sink. He climbed up, plucked a razor from Luigi's bin, and provided a single, gentle scrape to his chin.

"Done," he said. Luigi tried to hold back his laughter.

***

Snake closed the door to his room and looked over to his bed. He stepped over and crouched down. Shoving his hand under, he pulled out a military radio. Snake touched a button and adjusted a switch. He turned the volume up.

At first, Snake heard nothing. A second later, he heard the sound of some form of metal hitting the same metal. He then heard the sound of running water, and soon there was grunting. A few seconds after, there was paper ripping. Snake was completely confused. Then he heard it... Flushing...

"You're kidding..." he mumbled.

***

King Dedede, Fox, and Falco laughed as Wario left the restroom.

"Wha? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it's not you," said Falco, through tears. Wario just shot them a confused look and walked off. After he was out of sight, their laughter instantly exploded once more.

"This is going to be a fun year," said Fox.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

Next time on _Truly Fatal_: Waluigi's role in the story takes off. The movie shows, and chaos strikes. Find out what will happen in Chapter 5: Don't Panic!


	5. Don't Panic

5 chapters! Took me long enough, but hey: _Outsiders With A Purpose_ is done. Go read it if you haven't already, but I warn you, the last couple of chapters have spoilers relating to this one. Be warned.

**CHAPTER 5: DON'T PANIC**

Snake grunted, hiding the radio in his arm. He knocked on the old wooden door down the hall. Slowly it opened, and there was a purple room.

"You got something?" asked Waluigi?

"Bad news," said Snake. Waluigi stepped aside, allowing Snake to step into the rat's nest that was Waluigi's room. Snake sat in a spinning chair. Waluigi shut the door and sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Snake set the radio on Waluigi's rusty bronze desk and turned it on. There was an empty sound that seemed to bounce back and forth.

"What exactly is this?" asked Waluigi.

"This is a bug that found its way into a toilet," said Snake.

"Whaaa?"

"This channel is for Bug 046, which was placed on Falco's back," said Snake. "That means he most likely knows about the bugs. It's only a matter of time before he finds out."

"Let me keep the radio then," said Waluigi.

"You don't know how to work it," said Snake.

"I know how to work it," said Waluigi.

"You don't," he replied.

"I'm a computer wizard," he said. "I can work it."

"It's not that simple," said Snake. "And you know that since you're in the Full Tournament, you have much less free time than I do."

"Well, if you won't give it to me," said Waluigi, "we might as well warn Link."

"Link doesn't _need _to know," said Snake.

"Why not?" asked Waluigi.

"Shibu cloth is cursed," said Snake. "If Link learns about it, he dies. Instantly."

"Many more lives could be lost if we don't get it away from him," said Waluigi.

"Then we'll get it away from him," replied Snake. "We won't say anything though."

***

Olimar stepped off the bus and looked around. He had been waiting to see this movie for a while. He saw Luigi and Yoshi Jr. in the front of the group enjoying each other's company. He smiled to himself.

***

Flashback: Waluigi cursed under his breath.

"You may have beaten us this time!" said Wario. "You may have beaten us last time! And the time before! And the time before that... and... weh..." They were tied to a pole at the end of a field, being stood over by Mario and Luigi Mario.

"And the time before!" said Luigi. "And we'll keep beating you, so just leave us alone!"

"I don't think so, Mario Brothers!" said Wario. He bust the ropes open by forcing them forward with his shoulders. "Waluigi, we go now!" They turned around and scurried off.

***

That was possibly the shortest movie the Smashers had ever seen. Sure, it was exciting all the way through, but it left disappointment in their hearts considering the ending was completely bogus.

"Since the movie was short, we're going to the mall for an hour," said Master Hand, floating onto the bus ahead of the others. Roy grinned.

"I'm going to get a llama plushie," he said.

***

"Will this really work?" asked Waluigi.

"It worked back in Sicily all the time," Snake replied. He knocked on the door and waited. Link opened it.

"Oh hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"I found a bottle of whiskey," said Snake, holding up a bottle. Link looked at it.

"Ah, whiskey," said Link.

"It won't be good much longer," said Snake. "Want a drink?"

"Sure thing," he said. Link stepped out and closed the door behind him.

***

The bus stopped at the mall, and Olimar hopped out. He looked around. It was a small mall. It WAS Smashville, though. He stepped into the building.

Peach instantly rushed towards a dress shop. Somehow Olimar knew it would happen. He looked around and saw Kirby slowly walking over to the food. How obvious. He assumed Roy was going for dolls like he always did, and that Lucas would be going to a men's body products shop. He seemed to like to show off his late puberty.

***

Waluigi watched as Snake and Link chugged their whiskey down. He honestly wasn't going to subject himself to drunkenness. He would take only a little at a time so he could get what he was after.

"We wish you a sucky Christmas..." Link began to sing. Waluigi thought the whiskey was getting to him, and Snake's words continued to strengthen his assumption.

"And a fat man's President's Day..." sang Snake. Waluigi thought it would be a good time to scoot closer to Link.

"Ah, get away! This be mah no-no square!" said Link. He collapsed on the table. He was out of it.

"Get the tunic," said Snake, standing up.

"You're not drunk?" asked Waluigi, standing as well.

"Of course not," said Snake. "I'm Solid Snake. I don't get fruity after one sip like Falcon does." Waluigi grinned and grabbed Link's tunic, beginning to pull it off.

"HADOUKEN!" shouted Link, swinging his hands back and hitting Waluigi in the face. He ran off.

"You're kidding," said Snake. He facepalmed and watched drunken Link run towards his room.

***

Their time was up, and the Smashers were making their way outside. The door to the bus swung open, and Smashers began piling in. Luigi was about to climb in. As he did, a man in a black cloak scooped up Yoshi Jr. and began to run.

"Luigi!" he shouted. Luigi saw him and charged after the man. Olimar, who had not stepped on yet, followed. He threw a Pikmin onto Luigi's back. The Pikmin jumped onto the man and began hitting him. The man threw him on the ground and stomped on him, killing him. Olimar was angry. He charged at the man and punched him. The man kicked him away, grabbed Luigi by the neck, and threw him down, stomping on his nose. Olimar jumped from the ground and latched onto his back. The man closed his eyes and exploded in a puff of blue smoke, sending Olimar flying. He was out. Luigi looked around for the man. He was gone. Luigi swore revenge and walked over to Olimar.

"Olimar," said Luigi. "Get up, Olimar! Somebody help!"

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

This has to be the most rushed chapter yet.

Next Chapter: Olimar survives, but there's something different about him. Luigi begins his training. Snake and Waluigi's efforts continue. Falco, Fox, and King Dedede are trying to end them. See what happens in Chapter 6: Shiver!


	6. Shiver

I realize my writing sucks. If it seems like it progresses too quickly, here's why: Picture it; Naruto. Does it progress too slowly? Of course. Now imagine them having to do the whole episode in 5 minutes. It wouldn't be the same. It would be faster. Faster has something to do with it. When I use imagery, if the events are happening quickly, I don't use as much detail and make it seem more rushed. Just wanted to clear that up. Okay! Onto the poo!

**CHAPTER 6: SHIVER**

Olimar was perfectly healthy, but he was very exhausted. He only awoke for seconds at a time. In fact, this exhaustion caused Dr. Mario to finally hook up a pouch of water so he could stay hydrated.

***

Olimar saw pure black.

"Hello?!" There was no answer.

"Heeeello?!?!" Still nothing. He turned around and saw a figure in a deep turquoise robe and a matching wizard's hat. He was short and plump, and his face was covered in shadows.

"Hello Olimar," said the figure in a somewhat emotionless voice. The figure began to move forward, making silent footsteps in the black abyss.

"Who are you?"

"Do not fear, Olimar."

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm just an illusion," he said. He removed his hat and showed that he looked identical to the captain himself.

"Illusion?"

"I am just a representation of your new ability," said the copy.

"New ability?" asked a confused Olimar.

"You will see. Go now. You have a mission."

***

Olimar, Fox, Falco, and Dedede rushed down the hill towards the forest. Fox rushed ahead and looked around trying to find the man.

"He went left!" said Falco. He bolted forward past Fox. The three followed behind. Suddenly, Falco tripped over a vine. He fell face first.

"FALCO!!!" shouted Fox. A log fell from a tree above. It crashed down on top of the bird.

"No!" screamed Dedede, running towards him.

"It was a trap..." said Olimar.

"He's... dead..." said Dedede.

***

Olimar awoke gasping. It was just a dream. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Noticing a cord attached to his body, he turned and saw a pouch of water above. About this time, Dr. Mario walked in.

"You're awake," he said. "Feeling okay?"

"Just fine," said Olimar. The doctor walked over to the stand and unhooked Olimar. He placed a bandage over the spot on his arm where it had once been. Olimar stood up.

"What happened to little Yoshi?" asked Olimar.

"They're trying to assemble a team to find him," replied the doctor. "Honestly, if I wasn't so busy here, I'd go along."

"Maybe I could help," said Olimar.

***

"If we want to know when he takes it off, we should bug his room," said Snake to Waluigi. He opened the door to Link's room.

"Where should the bug go?" asked Waluigi.

"Obviously, since Pit shares the room with him, it should be somewhere that is not noticeable to someone around their heights." Snake reached under their desk and locked the bug onto the bottom. He pulled out two more, slipping one under the mattress. He put the other on the bottom of the bed's framework.

"Someone's coming," said Waluigi. There were light footsteps outside the room. Waluigi looked around. He saw an air vent and pulled off the cover quickly. He pulled his tall, lanky body up and closed it behind him.

"Good luck!" he said to Snake. Snake looked around. He had to think quickly.

***

Pit entered his room and looked around. He could hear the faint creak of metal. He walked over to his bed and reached under. He pulled out his bow and headed out.

"Phew," said Snake. He dropped down from the ceiling and counted to 20 before opening the door and walking off.

***

"Okay, he's got Pit's room bugged," said Fox, closing the door. He sat down on the couch. They were in the lounge across the hall from the room where the recent events had just unfolded.

"Should we find the bugs?" asked Dedede.

"Considering Snake came out but Waluigi didn't," said Fox, "we should probably go find him."

"Let's get in that room then," said Falco.

"You go and wait in there," said Fox. "He probably climbed through the air vents. Dedede, let's go grab him."

***

Olimar closed the door to his room. As he did, he heard a rustling sound. The air vent burst open, and two gloved hands grabbed the edge and began to pull. Waluigi dragged himself forward and landed on the floor.

"Waluigi?" asked Olimar. Waluigi looked up.

"Why were you in the air vents?" asked Olimar.

***

Luigi knocked on the door to one of the rooms. As it opened, there stood Poo.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Can you teach me to fight?" asked Luigi.

"Come in."

***

**To Be Continued...**

***

Next Chapter: Olimar gets a new mission. Luigi begins training.


	7. Genesis

If anyone has seen _Lost_, they may or may not know that one of the major themes in it is religion. While I support Christianity (Baptist), I will not be shooting down other religions (Humanism, Atheism, etc.).

Oh yeah, Poo's going to have a bit of a Mr. Eko vibe going on.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: GENESIS**

Luigi sat down in the chair in front of Poo's desk.

"Is this about what happened to Yoshi?" asked Poo.

"Yes," replied Luigi.

"I see," said Poo. "Your reason is a powerful one. You have great values and will be able to accomplish this."

"Thank you very much," said Luigi. "Can you teach me anything?"

"If your cause is a strong one, your religious values can help you," said Poo.

"Religious values? What religion are you?" asked Luigi. Poo handed Luigi a book.

"This is a Bible," said Luigi, analyzing the cover. He flipped it open. "You're Christian?" Poo nodded.

"Christianity involves a belief in one God," said Poo. "He sent his son, Jesus, who is basically he himself in human form. This is where Jews and Christians differ. Jews don't believe Jesus was the Messiah."

"Messiah?" asked Luigi.

"The term to describe his position in relation to God," defined Poo.

"I see," said Luigi, flipping through it. About five minutes passed. Luigi finally closed it. He noticed Poo packing some things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Luigi.

"I'm _going_ to help you find your friend," replied Poo. He grabbed the bible from Luigi and placed it in the side pocket of the bag before sealing it.

"Just the two of us?" asked Luigi.

"No, we'll have God with us," said Poo. "Go get packed and meet me in the hand's office in thirty minutes."

***

Flashback: "My name is Poo. I am the one who will fight beside you. I am the servant of Ness. I will obey Ness," said Poo. "Ness! My life is in your hands." Ness merely nodded, and Poo took his place among he and his three allies. Ness walked up to a woman.

"Would you like to buy a magic tart?" she asked. "Only $480.00." Ness nodded before handing her much money. Poo was amazed at the great sum of money the child had accumulated. Ness took the magic tart and gave it to Poo.

"_Note to self: discover secret of magic tart,"_ thought Poo.

***

Luigi, bag in hand, arrived in Master Hand's office and saw Poo sitting in a seat against the wall with Master Hand waiting for him. "I can't allow you two to go alone," said Master Hand. "It's too risky."

"We have God with us," said Luigi.

"Your religious views don't apply to the situation. You can go only if you find two people willing to go along."

"That won't be too hard," said Luigi.

"I think I know just who to ask..." said Poo.

***

"Who?" asked Luigi. "I'll tell you after I finish pausing dramatically," said Poo.

***

"Sure, I'll come along," said Pit. "I kinda miss the little guy."

Link looked over at them. "I'll come too, if it's okay," he said.

"Alright," said Luigi. "We have enough guys. Pack up and be at the hand's office."

***

"Link's going out to find Yoshi with them," said Snake. "We don't have much time."

"Two of us should probably go with them for one to stay behind," said Waluigi. Olimar's eyes shifted to them.

"Good luck guys," said Snake, shoving them through the door before locking it.

"So..." started Fox, "looks like Olimar and Waluigi are off to mess with Pit. We gotta get them. Someone should go along." He was watching Snake from who knows where.

"I'm too big," said Dedede.

"I just don't want to," replied Fox. Their eyes shifted to Falco.

"You owe me..." he said.

"We really do," replied Dedede. "Go pack. And don't let any of them see your blaster." Fox and Falco looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, insert random crotch joke here..."

***

Flashback: Poo awoke. He was surrounded by people, including Paula, Jeff, and Ness, who were all asleep. Soon after, Jeff woke up. After that, Paula awoke. Ness was awake only seconds together. It was finished.

"Our travels together end here," he said. "I must return to Dalaam, and use this experience for the good of my country. Ness, Paula, Jeff... Let me demonstrate a strange power before I go. I realized this power as a child." He bowed before them.

"PSI Farewell!" Poo's body slowly turned a bit pale. "I will see you again someday!" He then began spinning, which was followed by a purple aura filling his pale skin with color and making him vanish.

***

About twenty-five minutes later, Luigi saw Link and Pit coming up with their bags.

"I guess we're set," said Luigi.

"Uhmm..." began Poo, "not quite."

"Who else?" asked Luigi. "I invited someone," said Poo. They saw Waluigi, Olimar, and Ness approaching. All three of them came up with bags.

"Is it okay if Olimar and I come along?" asked Waluigi.

"The more the merrier," said Luigi.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Everyone turned and saw Falco running towards them. "Twice as many people coming than I thought," said Luigi. "Everyone has food, right?" Most of them either nodded or replied with a 'Yes,' while Falco held up a loaf of bread.

"We depart now," said Poo.

***

Yoshi was thrown to the steel floor of a room before the door was slammed and locked. He stood up, rubbed his chin, and looked around. He saw a TV with many VHS tapes and a VCR to play them sitting on a cart. There was a curtain in the back of the room. He saw a camera at the top of the wall.

"Hey, you!" Yoshi turned to the curtain. He walked over to it and grabbed it, pushing it aside. Behind it was a man strapped to a table. He had long black hair and a black tunic, along with navy blue wings.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" asked the man.

"One of who?" asked Yoshi.

"The Smashers!"

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi.

"My name's Warc," he replied. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me off of this thing so we can leave."

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

Things are getting strange for little Yoshi. As the octile group leaves to search for him, what's our friend Wario up to? Find out in: Chapter 8; **Gluttony**.


	8. Gluttony

Disclaimer: And.... here's Wario!

***

It was about five o'clock when a man wearing a yellow cap with the letter "W" stamped upon it and purple overalls covering a yellow shirt appeared at the door that had just been swung open on instant with no invitation or warning. A large, disembodied hand behind a desk looked over at him, surprised.

"Wario, whatever is the matter?" questioned the hand.

"They beat Snake!" shouted Wario.

"What? Who beat Snake?!"

"We don't know!"

***

**CHAPTER 8: Gluttony**

***

The anti-hero led Master Hand outside to a microscopic crowd of four people or so (as, if you recall, a couple are dead, and twelve are gone, not to mention many Smashers are busy). They surrounded a figure sprawled out of the ground. Unlike most situations the hand witnessed, the victim was breathing.

"Out of the way!" commanded the hand, migrating towards Snake's half-dead body. He shoved his fingers under Snake's back and lifted him.

"Just get back to whatever it is you do when I'm not watching," Master Hand ordered. "Snake will be fine."

"_I hope you're right."_ Wario noticed the group exiting the area. Not wanting to be scolded, he turned and followed behind.

***

*o0o0o0o0o0o*

Charizard, whom Wario was mounted upon, landed on a balcony of the castlelike building. Wario tripped while climbing off, but regained his balance. He looked ahead and saw a small pink ball walking around carrying trophies of those whom he called friends. He quickly made his way to the wall and pressed his plump body up against it. As he did, Charizard began to step forward. This obviously made a noise loud enough to attract the attention of Jigglypuff, the one with the trophies, who stood inside. Wario watched as she held up one of her trophies, this one of his friend, Red, whom was the master of Charizard. She began to taunt Charizard, threatening to snap it in half, most likely killing him. Charizard roared in defeat before the villain zapped him with a beam of white light. Charizard was trapped in it. For a second, his movements were slowed. The next, they were almost completely halted. Wario knew that Charizard was becoming one of them. As Charizard's size was reduced and a trophy base formed, the portly man slipped into the room unnoticed. He needed to know where the trophies were going. It was at this time he heard the sound of metal being dragged across rock. The sound quickly disappeared, telling Wario that Jigglypuff had lifted Charizard's trophy and was marching back in. He kept silent. When Jigglypuff became visible, he for a second considered tackling her and saving Charizard. But if he did that, he wouldn't know where to find his friends. He decided against it. At this point, she made her way down some stairs.

"_I guess I'm going in," he thought._

***

"We have a problem," stated Fox. He sealed the door to the hallway and turned around to Dedede.

"What is it?" King Dedede asked.

"Snake got beaten," Fox informed him.

"That's bad, sure, but now he won't be messing with Pit," said Dedede.

"You don't get it," said Fox. "Snake's been beaten. Anyone who knows about _us _will assume it was us! We don't know who did it, but they wanted him hurt for some reason, and our new job is to find out who."

"Where do we start?" asked the king. Fox took a pause to question their next move.

"We need to get in touch with Falco," decided Fox.

***

Wario, grasping a submarine sandwich, collapsed onto the couch with such amazing force that it was miraculous to avoid caving in. He chomped down on it, biting off a good quarter of the sandwich.

"_Snake will have to give me answers."_ Wario questioned himself: Who could do this? Why would they? Why do I think better when I'm eating?

He decided, for the time being, that he would just let things take their course, and interrogate Snake when the time came for it.

***

The group of eight stared ahead at a tall rock wall in front of them. It stood at about twelve feet, a bit too high to just climb up.

"Anyone got an idea how to get up?" asked Waluigi.

"I can probably get most of the way up and then climb the rest," said Falco.

"That works," replied Olimar. "Waluigi, you think you can use your height to give us a boost?"

"Worth a shot," he replied. Waluigi lifted Falco's feet from the ground. Falco sprung skyward and propelled himself to the edge. He was a foot away from the top. Falco shoved his feet just below his hands, giving him the chance to provide a pendulum swing upwards. He sat at the top of the wall and looked down.

"Next...?" he asked.

"Try to throw me up," said Ness. Waluigi picked him up before taking a few steps back. He tossed the child like a football, without a spiral of course. Ness came close to the edge. He stopped it midair due to the magnetic reaction of his use of PK Thunder. Ness bent the ability's path and sent himself flying upward from the strike of the orb. Falco grabbed him in the air and set him down. He fell down.

"Dizzy," mumbled Ness. Falco sighed and looked down over the edge.

"My turn then?" asked Pit. Waluigi lifted him up.

"You're very light," stated an astonished Waluigi.

"I'm a half-angel, so that's probably got a lot to do with it," said Pit. Waluigi threw him up. Pit had to merely flap his wings one time and grab the edge. He lifted himself up and somersaulted forward.

"This shouldn't be too hard for me," said Link. Waluigi grabbed Link's ankles and used what strength he had to lift him about five feet from the ground. He threw Link up a foot or so. Link jumped up, kicked the wall, and fired his Clawshot upwards. It hit the edge, causing Link to dangle by his one arm's grip on the handle. His thumb stretched out towards a button, which shortened the space between Link and the edge of the wall. He put his legs on the wall as this happened, using it to walk up. His security was increased when his feet were on solid ground, and he was completely upright. Falco looked down over the edge.

"Who's ne—" he began to say. A ringing sound interrupted not only his words, but his thoughts. His attention turned to his pocket. This caused him to pull out his transmission receiver. It was either Fox or Wolf, possibly a member of his crew, but most likely the first of those. His suspicions were confirmed when he spoke into it.

"Yes?" asked Falco.

"It's Fox," replied Fox. "Please tell me this isn't on speaker."

"It's not."

"Good, good," he replied. "Try to get away from the others if you can."

"I'll be right back," said Falco, walking away from the others. When he was at a safe distance, he snapped back to the conversation.

"So what did you want to ask?" asked Falco.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: Remember Olimar's new "ability?" It looks like it's about to play its part. And Falco's about to play his. **Chapter 9: Everything's Not Lost**


	9. Everything's Not Lost

Disclaimer: The following text is merely fanfiction written by a fan of the _Super Smash Brothers_. The few characters I own are obvious not made by Nintendo. And if I had a monkey, I would name him Phillip.

***

**CHAPTER NINE: Everything's Not Lost**

"Well, if you don't know who did it, obviously you should find out," replied Falco. "I can't help, but I promise ya I would." Falco listened for a few seconds as Fox spoke back to him. As Falco prepared to follow up with a reply, there was a loud sound that sent Falco to the ground.

Unfortunately, it was not fear, it was pain. The sound was a gunshot.

***

Olimar gasped at the nightmare that filled his thoughts.

"I need up, now!" Olimar told Waluigi.

"What's your hurry?" he asked.

"Please, quick!"

"Alright," said Waluigi. He lifted Olimar, spun him, and threw him about the same height he threw Pit earlier. Olimar threw forward a rope fabricated from Pikmin. They grabbed the wall and allowed him to climb up. Olimar, out of rush, left the Pikmin dangling as he ran towards Falco's location.

"Well, if you don't know who did it, obviously you should find out," replied Falco. "I can't help, but I promise ya I would." Seconds passed.

"Falco!" shouted Olimar, tackling the birdman to the ground, just as a bullet flew over him. The two looked up. A blue arrow whizzed passed and shot straight for the bushes. There was a sound that resembled that of a balloon being popped, only with less echo and more of a solid form to it.

"Thanks for saving me," mumbled Falco.

"Anytime," huffed Olimar. Around this time, Pit was dashing over.

"Stay down, Pit!" shouted Falco. He stood up and climbed behind a tree. He made it a point to lock his reflector and rush into the bushes. He saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and catlike eyes. He wore a blue tunic and was holding a pistol. Falco could not think of anyone (aside from himself, of course) who would be holding a gun as a child. He rushed over, kicked the boy, and grabbed the gun.

"Who are you?" asked Falco, pointing the gun at him. Pit and Olimar stepped over and glanced at him.

"It's a kid," said Pit.

"My name is Knilnuut," said the boy.

"Why shoot us?" asked Olimar.

"As if you of all people wouldn't know, Olimar," replied Knilnuut. These words resounded in his head.

***

As Falco's corpse lay in the dirt, Knilnuut stepped over him. He kicked him and removed his transmissions device from his pocket, while looting his blaster as well.

"What was that sound?" Link came running over.

"Falco? You okay?" Another gunshot sent Link to the ground, only wounded in the shoulder. Knilnuut stepped over him.

"W-whyyyyy?" asked Link. The young child looked in his eye.

"You're the one boss wants. I can't kill you, no no. That's... _his _job," Knilnuut replied. He kicked Link in the chin and took his Master Sword off of him.

"My friends are here to kill the others," said Knilnuut. With this, Link fell into a slumber from blood loss.

***

"Olimar, you a'ight?" asked Falco.

"It just happened," said Knilnuut. "That's right. You should go help." Olimar, enraged, took the pistol from Falco. He pointed it at Knilnuut.

"We both know you're not a killer," taunted Knilnuut. That was where he was wrong. Olimar quickly pulled the trigger, plunging a bullet into his throat. He collapsed.

"A little harsh," said Pit.

"Forget it, we have to save the others!" shouted Olimar. He looked to Falco and whispered, "I suggest you use the blaster." With that, he rolled forward and ducked into the bushes, looking down upon the scene, trying to spot one of the others. A gunshot and a bullet flying by his head was enough to answer that question, as he picked out a shotgun sticking out from some bushes below. He quickly fired a shot, taking out some leaves but not quite eliminating the main target. Olimar backed up. At this point, Falco ran over. He took out his blaster and fired a single shot to the kidney. This defeated the man inside.

"Where's everyone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Olimar.

***

"Where's everyone?"

"I'm not sure." Fox listened closely to the radio transceiver with Dedede at his side. Falco could not hear anything they said to him, leading them to believe the microphone was crushed when Olimar tackled him.

"Come on, Falco, come on..." muttered Dedede.

***

*o0o0o0o0o0o*

"It's only been a week..." sang Falco as he walked into the mansion. "The rush of being home in rapid fading.... Failing to recall..."

"Falco?" The voice was familiar, and Falco knew right away that it was...

"Hey Fox," greeted Falco.

"So you took the hand up on that offer?" questioned Fox.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist," said Falco. "Hanging out with you, owning you..."

"Owning me? Dream on," said Fox.

"We'll see," replied Falco.

"When you got your test?" asked Fox.

"I took it last week and I'm IN!" cheered Falco.

"Awesome!" commented Fox. "But how come I didn't know about it?"

"Doesn't matter, but I guess we're rooming together," said Falco.

"Well then, if you're staying here it wouldn't hurt to show you around."

***

"This way!" shouted Pit. Falco and Olimar turned and witnessed Pit signaling towards his left. Olimar scattered to his feet from his slouched position, as Falco blew on his blaster before rushing behind. Pit ducked behind a tree. Olimar and Falco arrived behind and saw Waluigi running away from a man in a hood, with Link, Poo, Luigi, and Ness grabbed from behind by a respective hooded man, in that order from left to right.

"Pit, fire an arrow at the one holding Luigi," said Falco. "Olimar, shoot the one holding Poo."

"And you...?" questioned Olimar.

"I'm going to save Waluigi," replied Falco, stepping aside and pointing his blaster towards the man. He saw a flash of blue clash with Pit's target. Luigi was released, causing the one holding Link to start to run.

"Hit that one!" shouted Falco. Falco began shooting at the one chasing Waluigi. He heard a gunshot, and the one holding Poo was down. Ness's captor knelt and looked towards the trio as Falco's shots hit their mark. Waluigi jumped in praise. He saw the man imprisoning Link running away with his prisoner. Waluigi ran towards him and jumped, stepping on his shoulders. This tripped him, allowing Link to roll away. Over his shoulder, Waluigi witnessed Ness whacking the man with his bat.

"Go Ness," said Falco, trying to resist laughing. This whole scenario was a triumph.

"Should we kill them?" asked Olimar.

"I'd say we should leave them alone and keep going," said Falco. "These guys work with the one who took Yoshi. Obviously they'd go crying back, knowing we're a force to be reckoned with."

"Good plan," said Olimar. "Alright guys, let's get moving!" The group gathered in and made their way forward. Where they were headed was a mystery even to them.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: Olimar and Waluigi still have a mission. They have to save Link, but what means will they use? Find out! **Chapter 10: Wonderwall**

An on a side note, yes, most of the chapter titles are of songs I like. Mainly Coldplay.

Author's Note: I feel the writing in last chapter was better than that of this one, not to mention that of those before it. Please review this thing. It makes me sad to be stuck at 3 reviews, 1 being my own.


	10. Wonderwall

Disclaimer: The following is mine. The characters aren't. Most aren't, at least. Raaah.

***

**CHAPTER TEN: Wonderwall**

Link was being driven over the edge by two things: He wasn't going solo like usual, and his role in this entire group was so small. Link couldn't cope with being in a large group. It might have been easier if he had something he could do to help.

***

*o0o0o0o0o0o*

"I don't think you understand," said Link, looking at Zelda. "You barely know the guy. How could you rush into this?"

"It's not rushing!" she said. "We have known each other for a few months, and I think this will work! If you disagree, that's your opinion."

"It _is_ my opinion, and for once, my opinion is right!"

"You're only saying that because you're jealous of him!" she said. "Isn't that right?" Link was silent, trying to hold back intense anger.

"I thought so," she said. He took a deep breath. He knew Zelda for a long time, and didn't want to lose her because she was happy.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What?"

"You're right," he replied. "If you and Pit are really meant to be... Then I can't stop you..." Zelda smiled heavily. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she said. The good times were always like this. Those days were gone now, blown away forever.

***

Olimar and Falco, leading the group, stopped at the top of the hill. Their gazes were fixed upon something. As others made their way up, they were also staring forth. Link arrived alongside them. There was an amazing lake, beautiful reflecting the sunset.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" asked Waluigi. Luigi, in for some fun, threw his bag down and ran forwards. Link set his bag, shield, and sword down. He removed his boots and set them alongside, before removing his tunic, gloves, belt, and shirt. He threw them all down, took off his hat, and began to run to the lake. Olimar nudged Waluigi. He looked over to him. Most of the group was making their way down the hill, all but Falco that was. He watched them. Olimar pointed at Link's cap and tunic. Waluigi nodded to him. Link hopped into the water, not noticing the two making their way closer. As Olimar reached for the tunic, Falco jumped in front of him and put up his reflector, sending him back.

"Why ya trying to take his stuff?" asked Falco.

"It's not what you think, Falco," said Olimar.

"Uh huh, sure," he said.

"What do you think we're doing?" asked Olimar.

"Itching powder in the tunic? Tearing it apart?"

"No, of course not!"

"We've been onto you for a while," said Falco, shoving his wing into his pocket. "Me and a couple of guys know about your little schemes against Pit and Link."

"Schemes?" asked Waluigi. "Are you serious?"

"Don't bluff," said Falco.

"And who said anything about Pit? We're trying to _help _Link," said Olimar.

"How?" asked Falco.

"Let's just listen to what they say," said a muffled voice. Olimar and Waluigi looked around. At this point, Falco removed his transceiver, showing that the transceiver merely shut off. It was Fox on the other end.

"It's a long story," said Olimar. The three sat down.

***

*o0o0o0o0o0o*

"_I just want to get away from it all,"_ Link thought to himself. Zelda and Pit were engaged, Jigglypuff was dead, the tournament wasn't going yet, and he needed some time.

"_I guess I'm returning to Hyrule..."_ Link knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in!" Link turned the doorknob before stepping into the office owned by none other than the Master Hand.

"May I help you?" asked Master Hand.

"I'm going back to Hyrule," said Link.

"My, my, please don't tell me you're resigning!"

"Of course not! I'll just be gone for a few weeks," he said. "I'll be back for the tournament."

"Alright, I wish you the best," said Master Hand.

"Thank you very much," said Link, closing the door.

***

Falco finally removed the cloth from the outside of the tunic.

"Hide it!" said Olimar. Link was approaching! Falco shoved it into Waluigi's chest. The tall, lanky man quickly shoved the cloth into his bag. Link arrived at his things and picked up his hat. It was green.

"Where's the cloth?" he questioned. It was at this moment he noticed his tunic's cloth had also vanished.

"Your cloth's gone?" asked Waluigi.

"Where is it? I know you have a good idea where it is," he commented.

"Grab him!" said Falco. Olimar jumped on his back, while Waluigi picked him up and threw him to the ground. Falco fired a stunning ray at him and caused his movements to slow.

"Why?"

"Sorry," said Falco. Waluigi removed the cloth from his bag.

"Shoot it," said Olimar. Waluigi held the cloth before Falco. He adjusted his blaster to Burn and turned it up to its highest setting.

"Here we go," he said. Falco pulled the trigger, shooting a fireball that quickly spread to the outside. Waluigi released it, letting it hit the ground, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's done," said Olimar.

"Shall we return to the mansion?" asked Waluigi, coughing as he did.

"We can't just leave the others," said Falco.

"Maybe one of us should go back?" asked Waluigi.

"Too risky to go back alone," said Olimar. "Two at a time."

"I'll go," said Falco.

"I'm coming too," said Waluigi.

"I guess that means I'm staying," said Olimar, turning to Link.

"What about him?" asked Waluigi.

"Olimar, since the deed is done, I guess who can tell him," said Falco. He pointed his blaster at Link, adjusted it, and aimed.

"He'll awaken in fifteen minutes," said Falco. He fired the blaster. "Let's go, Waluigi." He turned around, adjusted his blaster, and set off. Waluigi followed behind.

"Careful!" shouted Olimar.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Next Chapter: Olimar tells his companions the truth. Poo's role develops, and Yoshi Jr. and Warc try to escape.


	11. The Change Begins

Disclaimer: Llamas are cool. Yeah. So anyway, I don't own the characters. Or badgers. Sad face.

***

A word from Coraircate: Sweswe, you're a beast at reviewing. Thanks for reading it. If you haven't read _Enigma of the Shadows_, I strongly suggest you do. And if you still plan to read _Outsiders With A Purpose_, go for it; the chapters are roughly half the length of the ones in this story.

***

**CHAPTER 11: THE CHANGE BEGINS**

"Hey guys, where's Poo?" Luigi shouted. It was true. Poo had vanished, leaving no sign of exiting the water. Olimar's attention turned to the source of Luigi's call. He did not see him.

"Poo!" he called out. Ness appeared at the top of the water.

"He's meditating!" said Ness.

"Where?" asked Luigi.

"He's underwater! He has a bubble around him! He's okay!"

***

Link's eyes flew open, and he sat up. Why was he topless? In the grass? His mind began to recover within seconds, and it was not long before he recalled the cloth going missing, before a stunning spell was fired at him. Link jumped to his feet and reached down for his sword. It was gone. Link turned around and saw Olimar standing there.

"What is your deal?" questioned Link. He noticed the sword in Olimar's hand.

"Link, we're on your side," said Olimar.

"Give my sword back, then," said Link.

"Only if you listen to why we destroyed the cloth," Olimar haggled.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Link jumped forward and kneed Olimar in the pectoral. Olimar's grip on the sword was loosened, and Link tore it away from him. As he straightened his hold on it, Olimar somersaulted and got to his feet.

"The cloth has you gone mad!" said Olimar.

"You know nothing!" Link charged forward with his sword and swung. Olimar took the blow with his helmet, creating a strong crack down the center of it. He jumped up, kicked Link in the stomach, and flipped backwards. Link fired his Clawshot and tightened it around Olimar. Olimar struggled for freedom as his arms were trapped at his sides. Link lifted his sword. Olimar could see it glistening in the sun. Suddenly, Link was thrown to the side by Poo's fist, mightly like a bear paw. Link hit the ground with Olimar pulled by the Clawshot's strain, which caused him to spiral to the ground as Poo stood above him. At this point Luigi, Pit, and Ness were rushing to the scene. Luigi knelt over Olimar and freed him.

"Why are you all against me?!" said Link. He stood, enraged staring at them all.

"None of us are against you, Link," said Olimar. "You could have died if it had not been for us."

"What?" questioned Link.

"The cloth was cursed," said Olimar. "If we had told you about it, the curse would have killed you. If we hadn't, it could have killed us all."

"Oh man..." Link was stunned. He dropped his sword and clasped his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Poo. "Put your tunic on. We've got a mission to complete."

***

The group had been whittled down in ranks, it seemed. Leading the expedition was Poo, with Luigi as backup. Link and Pit were their powerhouses, while Olimar was the know-it-all, as Ness was the psychic.

"Let's set up camp here," said Poo. They stopped at a mostly open area with a couple trees. Poo removed his equipment from his back and set it down, pulling a tent from his pack. He began to unravel it and set it up.

"Long day," said Pit.

"You can say that again," replied Luigi.

"Long day." Luigi did not respond, and instead took his backpack off and set it down. He pulled out his Nintendo DS.

"You brought a game system? Seriously?" questioned Link.

"It's _Pokemon Platinum_," said Luigi.

"Uhhh..." Link was quiet. "Nevermind." He watched as Poo completed the tent. He was one of the first to crouch and walk in. It was roomy enough to hold about five people his size. It was a good thing some of them were very small. Poo stepped in after him.

"Bags go back here," he said, placing his things, with the exception of a bed roll, on the ground. He took the bed roll and spread it across the tent floor.

"What time is it?" asked Link through yawns.

"1:29," said Luigi, staring at his DS screen.

"Let's get some sleep then," said Link. He threw his back down and pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow, placing it in the back corner of the tent.

"The volume on that thing better be silent," said Olimar, throwing his bag on top of Link's. He placed his mat next to Poo's and dropped down on it, blanket in hand.

"G'night guys," said Luigi, dropping a big blanket on the ground and laying down, flipping it over so it resembled a folded sandwich. Pit walked into the tent and dropped his bag among the others. He removed a fat sleeping bag and a thin pillow. Taking his things to a corner near Link, he threw them down and dropped to sleep.

***

"You animal," said a voice. Poo looked around. He saw himself in a garden, the world around him black in white. The land of grayscale seemed almost lifeless, except for he and the voice.

"Where are you?" he asked. A man in a black robe stepped out from behind a tree. He summoned forth a burst of energy that combusted, leaving a brick in its place. He threw the brick at Poo. Poo jumped forward and kicked it. As he did, his legs stretched into furry, stiff ones, while his shoeless feet formed into hooves. When he hits the ground, they instantly reverted to normal. He looked down at the shattered brick.

"Animal," said the man. He slowly became less visible until almost completely vanished. The man threw an orb of energy at Poo in this state.

***

Poo right away sat up and saw the others standing over him with looks of fear and awe upon their face.

"What?" questioned Poo.

"You're turning into a werewolf," said Ness.

"Huh?"

"Your face," began Pit. "It turned into a wolf's face while you were asleep."

"There's no way..." said Poo.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry this took so long. My life is becoming very busy as of late, with Front Ensemble work at band, and the fact that we practice very often. Of course, I don't dedicate all of my free time to this story, making it take very long, and I am very sorry and I sincerely hope you enjoy the big finale I have planned.


	12. The Doctor, the King, and the Trainer

Disclaimer: Haha, you think I own the characters? You're stupid! You must be one of those stupid people!

***

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE DOCTOR, THE KING, AND THE TRAINER**

"But you can't!" Red shouted at Bowser.

"Want to bet?" questioned the king.

"No! You can't..." he said, moaning. "What are you going to do?"

"That's easy..." he said. "I'm taking over Russia!" With that, he pushed his marker over the border, clearing the space and claiming their game.

"I win," he said.

"Can't we play something else?" asked Red.

"What do you have in mind?" Bowser asked. Red pulled out a fat chest and dropped in on the table.

"Where did you conceal that?" asked Bowser.

"Doesn't matter," said Red. "Just open it." Bowser removed the lid of the chest.

***

"I'd say you're good to go," said the doctor, helping Sonic up. "But you have to take it easy for a while. Here's a slip that excuses you from any fighting until further notice."

"Thanks a lot," said Sonic.

"No problem," he replied. "Come in every morning for a shot and an update. When you can be active again, I'll tell you."

"I'll do that." Sonic made his way out of Dr. Mario's office.

***

"Got your deck?" asked Red.

"Yes," replied Bowser.

"Let's go then," said Red.

"I start off with Winea... Wine-au... wynaaa...."

"Wynaut?"

"Yeah!" Bowser threw down his Wynaut card.

"I start with Chikorita!" said Red, throwing down the card with great force.

"Is that good?" asked Bowser. Red sighed.

***

Dr. Mario stepped into the lounge shortly after the events of he and Sonic heading separate ways.

"Not again!" shouted Bowser.

"Face it! I beat you at every cheap franchise, spin-off, or classic game there ever was!" Red proclaimed. The doctor held back his laughter as he made his way over to the medicine cabinet above the kitchen sink.

_BANG!_

"What was that?" Red asked. As if on queue, a meteorite of some kind flew through the wall and landed on the concrete floor, taking a chunk of it off and exploding into a small fire.

"Cracker launcher!" Bowser said.

"Maybe someone accidentally did that!" said Red. Another one flew just past him.

"Doubt it," said Bowser, as the cracker took out the refrigerator door.

"Take cover!" Dr. Mario shouted. He rolled forward and closed the curtain, locked the door, and turned to them. Bowser threw the table up and crouched behind it with Red.

"What was that?" asked a voice. Mario identified the voice.

"Samus!" shouted the doctor. "We're under attack! Get Master Hand!"

"Wasn't Ness outside?" Samus asked. Mario's eyes sparkled in shock.

"Get the hand now!" shouted Mario. "You guys better be ready to let me in." He ran to the door, unlocked it, and peeked outside. He saw three men with cracker launchers in the background, two men beside them with regular pistols, one with a shotgun, and one with a sniper rifle. The doctor ducked down as they shot above him. He rolled behind a column and crouched. A cracker flew and hit the ground near him.

"NESS!" he shouted. He heard the rustling of leaves, and peeked out. The men were searching for the source of the sound. From behind the bushes, Ness looked out. The men pointed their weapons. The doctor threw some Megavitamins at them.

"Use PK Starstorm!" shouted Doctor Mario, plucking out a Smash Orb and throwing it to him. Ness recovered his balance and jumped for the orb. After latching onto it, he fired out a PK Thunder attack and curved it behind him to shoot himself towards the doctor. In the air, he slammed his forehead onto the edge of the orb and crushed it. A multicolored aura surrounded him.

"PK STARSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!" He sent meteorites to fall down towards the men. One of the men with a cracker launcher was taken down, and the one with the sniper dropped his gun in the race for cover.

"Open the door!" shouted Dr. Mario. The men pointed their guns at the door.

***

"Open the door!" came a distant cry. Red stood up from behind the table.

"They'll shoot you! We can't open the door!" Bowser said. Red glared at him. He made his way over to the chair nearby and lifted it. Seconds later, the chair was sent through the window, causing bits of glass to scatter. Ness and Doctor Mario quickly flew through the window.

"Who are they?" asked Ness, climbing behind the table.

"Not a clue," said Bowser. "Where's Samus?"

"Right here," she said, arriving with Master Hand behind her.

"I'm going to see what these men want," said the hand. "Barricade the doors and windows." He levitated towards the door and turned the lock. As the door edged open, he progressed outside.

"He said that he wanted us to barricade the door and windows," said Samus.

***

"Stop your firing and come out at once!" shouted the hand. The man with the shotgun stepped forward, with the men with pistols behind him. The other shooters pulled their guns back and watched on.

"Who at you and what do you want?" Master Hand demanded.

"We want our leader," said the man with the shotgun.

"What? Leader?" asked the hand.

"We want Waluigi," he said.

"What has Waluigi to do with this?"

"The boss is using Waluigi as a vessel," replied the man.

"There's no way, and Waluigi is under intense protection!" lied the hand.

"We have no choice, then," said the man. "Bring them out!" The men with cracker launchers pulled three figures from behind them and threw them to their knees. Master Hand watched as the man pointed his shotgun towards them. The hand was shocked to see Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf bound on the ground.

"Give us Waluigi or they all die," he threatened.

"Waluigi is with the others! Going to find Yoshi!" Master Hand cried.

"Since you aren't upholding your side of the deal..." began the man. He gripped the shotgun with both hands and put it up to Wolf's ear. Wolf's eyes shut and he grunted. The man fired into the air as he flew back against a tree. Master Hand slammed the man into the ground and began beating him mercilessly.

"Take him down!" said the man as he was being slammed into the ground, bones likely being broken. The men with cracker launchers began firing, but the hand circled them all. The men with pistols fired, but the hand was moving at such a speed they couldn't property hit him.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Wolf. He rolled over and got to his feet. He extended his claws. Captain Falcon walked over for Wolf to free. Captain Falcon untied Wolf's wrists. He clawed through Ganon's ropes and helped the man up.

"Kill them now!" said the man with the sniper. Wolf jumped up and kicked him in the face, picking up his sniper.

"Hasta la vista," he said, before shooting a man with a cracker launcher in the ear, sending him to the ground. Wolf threw the gun at another of them, before rushing him and throwing him at the other man just as he shot a cracker out. The cracker collided with the flying man as he came close to the man and exploded, injuring them both. Ganondorf grabbed them both up and slammed them into a tree before puncturing their stomachs with his hands.

"This guy is too fast!" shouted one of the men with a pistol, as he watched Captain Falcon circle the both of them.

"Let's just shoot each other!" said the other man.

"Okay!" said the first man. They pointed their guns at each other. The second man tried to shoot, but the first dodged it and shot him.

"Idiot," he mumbled. Captain Falcon punched him in the jaw before kicking him to the ground. He picked up the pistol and made quick work of him. Master Hand's victim flew past him and landed in the dirt. Wolf marched over to him, reached into his pocket, and removed his blaster.

"So, what's this about Waluigi as a vessel?" asked Master Hand.

"We don't have time for that!" said Wolf. "Where's Pit?"

"With Waluigi and the others!" said Master Hand.

"This is bad," mumbled Ganondorf.

"What's bad?"

"They have his brother!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

The return of Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf this early on was pretty on the spot, but I have a good explanation. If you have not read _Outsiders With A Purpose_, now is the time! Finally, Seth, Samantha, and Craw are coming into this story. This next story arc will be very extreme, and will tie into the big finish very well.

Next chapter, we find out a little more about how the two stories tie together. Wait for **Chapter 13: Death And All His Friends**!


	13. Death And All His Friends

Disclaimer & Warning: The following may be unsafe for lampshades under the age of nineteen. A multitude of the main characters in this tale are owned by Nintendo, Sega, or... whatever it is that owns Snake, I forget.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS**

"They?" asked Master Hand. "You're all strong! Can't you save him by yourselves?"

"There's dozens of them! We need help!" said Ganondorf.

"They left to save Yoshi Jr.," said Master Hand.

"Yoshi Jr. was captured?" asked Wolf.

"Yes, by a man in a black robe," said the hand.

"How convenient," said Ganondorf. "That's who we're up against. Look's like we need to find the others."

"Let's go!" said Wolf. He took off running towards the headquarters of the men.

"Alright, more running!" shouted Captain Falcon, taking off after. Ganondorf stayed put.

"I'm guessing you want the Smash Copter," said Master Hand. Ganondorf nodded.

***

"When that door opens, I'm going to tackle the one holding the food," said Warc. "You will then rush outside while I've got them held down. I'll take their weapon and tie them up. Then we will both get upstairs and make a run for it."

"Okay," said Yoshi Jr., not sure what else there was he could possibly say.

***

Poo stopped at the top of the hill.

"We're here," he said. The others came from behind and saw a large building with white walls and domes and various number pads and doors.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Luigi.

"Camera," said Ness. "PK Thunder!" He shot an orb of PK Thunder and smashed a video camera on the wall.

"We need to hide," said Poo. He backed up. "An hour only."

"I'm tired of hiding," said Link. "Let's just bust up in there as Luigi PUTS THE DS AWAY!" Luigi panicked and obeyed.

"It's not a bad idea," said Pit.

"It kind of is," said Poo. "What if they have guns? What if there's traps set up?"

"Then we spread out and own them," said Link. He charged.

"No, Link!" called Ness. Link jabbed his sword into the space above the door and pushed the hilt up, bringing the door down. He rushed inside.

"The alarm!" shouted Pit. The alarm was blaring.

"We have to follow Link!" shouted Olimar. Almost everyone in the group ran down the hill and rushed inside after him. With the exception of Poo. Luigi noticed and turned around.

"What is it?" asked Luigi.

"I hear a helicopter," said Poo. They stopped. It was a helicopter. Soon enough it came into full view and they saw a familiar man hanging from the edge.

"Captain Falcon!" shouted Luigi. The racer let go and plummeted to the ground.

"Wolf and Ganon will be down in a sec, they're dropping the helicopter on the roof," said Captain Falcon.

"While they do, I guess we should go help the others," said Poo.

"You know it!" cheered the pilot.

***

The door opened. Warc rushed forward and instantly tackled the unknown entrant. It was a man with a fairly large gut and red overalls.

"WAH!" screamed the victim. Yoshi quickly ran out of the room and looked around. The alarm was already blaring. Warc knocked the man out.

"With that alarm going, something tells me your friends are here," said Warc. He led Yoshi down the hall.

"Which way do we go?" asked Yoshi.

"How should I kn---" Warc dropped to his knees. There was a tranquilizer dart in his side.

"Warc, you traitor!" said a voice. Yoshi and a barely awake Warc turned and saw a man with a black robe. His hair was black, and he had a beard.

"Dilos," said Warc before collapsing.

"Why hello my pretty," said Dilos, staring at Yoshi. "I must say, you look very delicious."

"I must say, you look like you need a bath," replied Yoshi, flashing Dilos a gesture taught to him by Mr. Game and Watch.

"Not very friendly," said Dilos.

"Wow, nice job. You're learning," replied Yoshi. Dilos grunted, pulling a cigarette lighter from his pocket. He began walking towards Yoshi.

"What do you plan to do with that?" asked Yoshi.

"Look up," said Dilos. Yoshi looked up and saw some rafters with barrels on top. There was a round device on the bottom of the wood. Dilos grinned and pushed a button on his sleeve. The rafters exploded, and the barrels broke down. This released some liquid onto Yoshi and the floor around him.

"You smell that?" asked Dilos. "You know what it is?" Yoshi knew. He knew it was gasoline. Dilos locked the lighter down with the fire lit. He chucked it. It landed on the gasoline before Yoshi. Instantly Yoshi was lifted up from below by a chain that wrapped around him.

"NOT FAIR!" shouted Dilos. Yoshi looked up and saw Wolf reeling him up.

"Wolf!" said Yoshi.

"This fire looks bad," said Wolf. "Everyone in the building could die."

"WARC!" shouted Yoshi.

"A friend of yours?" asked Wolf, looking down and seeing him laying on the ground, motionless.

"He helped me!"

"Guess we'll have to save him, huh?" suggested a deep voice. It was Ganondorf. He dropped down from the rafters and grabbed Warc up. He jumped up and grabbed the chain Wolf let down once more. He worked his way up it. When he got to the top, there was a popping sound.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said.

"I guess we need to find the others, don't we?" asked Wolf.

"Others?" asked Yoshi.

"Captain Falcon, Link, Pit... and our new friends," said Wolf.

"If I die, so do you," said a voice. Dilos appeared at the top of the rafters.

"Well then we just all survive," said Wolf. Dilos charged at him. Wolf jumped forward and clawed into Dilos's robe, grabbing him and twisting. He threw Dilos out the top of the roof.

"You guys get out of here," said Ganondorf. "I'll go find the others."

"No!" said Wolf. "You can't go alone." Ganon grabbed him by his shirt.

"Go," said Ganondorf. Wolf sighed.

"Let's go, Yoshi," he mumbled, picking up the little one and jumping up onto the roof."

***

Link charged through the building. He and Pit had flown way ahead of the others.

"Do you smell fire?" asked Pit. They looked at each other, and then at the same time, looked up. The floor above them was burning. A piece of burning wood fell before them. They quickly ran ahead past it. There was a knocking sound to the right. They turned and saw a wooden door sealed by chains.

"HELP!" they shouted. Link and Pit edged closer, drawing their weapons.

"WAPAH!" Pit got thrown against the wall and sealed in place by a powerful iron horseshoe-shaped trap.

"GAH!" Pit grunted, struggling for freedom. He and Link looked to the source and saw a man with a heavy armor tunic and a black cape, along with a helmet to match the tunic.

"Link, you've been troublesome," said the man in the armor.

"Link, you've been troublesome," mocked Link. "Do you think I care?!"

"Hmmph," said the man. He placed his hands on the sides of his helmet.

"Keep it on," said Link. "I don't wanna see your ugly face." The man began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Link. The man took the helmet off.

"Why do you look like me?" asked Link.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Merry Christmas!


	14. Bloodless Revolution

**CHAPTER 14: BLOODLESS REVOLUTION**

"It's all very simple, Link," said the copy. "You see, we are a large organization."

"Really? I had no idea..." Link remarked. "Get to the point."

"Like all organizations, we have a purpose," replied his copy. "As the creator of this organization, I have decided what that purpose is."

"And that purpose is...?"

"I, like the others, want to be complete," said the copy. "We are Anti-Smashers. We are no more than almost-copies of you. If we want to be complete... we must kill our complete. And my complete is you..."

"You want to kill me?" asked Link. "Get in line."

"I have killed plenty, and you will be no different," said the Anti-Smasher. "Call me Knil."

"Knil; how original," mocked Link.

"The joy of murder..." Knil began. "It's like a child killing its first insect."

"Shut up and fight me!!!" Link screamed.

"I, too, hate conversations," Knil said. He pulled out his sword. Link charged at him and swung from the side. Knil jumped over it and kneed Link in the chin, throwing him to the ground. Link got to his feet and pulled out his clawshot, launching it and hitting Knil in the chest, pulling him forward. Link held his sword out and stabbed Knil through the stomach. Knil laughed and grabbed Link by the throat.

"Do you not get it?" asked Knil. "How can something that does not exist be killed?" He threw Link onto the floor and kicked him. Link rolled over and pulled his sword out. He sliced at Knil's ankle, but Knil lifted his foot and stepped on the sword. He punched Link and stole the Master Sword. Link rolled to his feet and looked on at him, exhausted.

"You seem exhausted," said Knil. "You're now weak and defenseless!" He charged at Link. Link stood still. Knil was little more than two feet away.

"DIE!" Link pulled out a small object and shot a beam into Knil's heart.

"What?!" Knil collapsed. Link threw down the Shadow Bomb that was now shattered and turning to dust.

"A shadow bomb?" asked Pit.

"I got that from one of those shadows Jigglypuff created," said Link. "Lucario gave it to me after stealing it."

"The things I could have done...." began Knil. "Truly great things... Link.... I must say.... Being your opposite was honorable. Please... take my sword..." He collapsed. Link approached him. He looked down and picked up the Master Sword. The sword that Knil used was almost identical, but the blade was pure black. He left it there and turned to Pit.

"Let's go," said Link, freeing Pit.

"The prisoners!" said Pit. "We have to get that door open!" A large piece of wood fell through the floor above.

"You get out," said Link. "I'll help them."

"No, really," said Pit.

"Go!" said Link. Pit sighed and ran down the hall.

"Need some help?" Link turned and saw a girl who looked familiar. She had black hair.

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"My name's Samantha," she said. She threw him a key. He turned and opened the door. He pushed it open. There were two males, one with spiky blonde hair, and one with dark brown hair and wings.

"You're Link?" asked the one with dark brown hair. He nodded.

"There's a man that wants you dead," said the one with blonde hair. "We have to...."

"He's dead," said Link.

"Knil? Dead?" Link nodded.

"He's right here," said Link, pointing to the body of Knil.

"Nice work," said the one with dark brown hair. "We should leave."

***

"How's it going, Kingy?" Ganondorf turned around and saw a fellow about his size looking at him tauntingly.

"Who are you?" asked Ganon.

"They call me Frodanong," replied the fellow, his blonde hair and wonderfully hideous beard as wrinkled and tangly as his dark face.

"Hehe, Frodanong," said Ganondorf, laughing a little.

"What, what's so funny?" asked Froda.

"Frodanong... the name..." Ganondorf said. "The name's completely stupid." Frodanong frowned.

"Seriously... what kind of a name is Frodanong?!" Ganondorf laughed.

"What kind of a name is Ganondorf?"

"A way better name than Frodanong!" Ganondorf was laughing heavily. Frodanong was angry. He rushed at the evil king. Ganon stopped laughing (finally) and braced himself. Froda's fist came at him, but he caught it and lifted Frodanong over his head and slammed him into the wall.

"Red magic!" shouted Froga, charging at him and reaching for his throat. Ganondorf ducked under it, a popping sound heard, and then lifted him up and jumped, throwing him up through the ceiling. He did not go far, and came by down and slammed his weight on top of Ganon.

"Purple magic!" Froda was thrown from off the top of Ganon. Ganon slowly got to his feet. Frodanong got off of the ground and began touching some buttons on his gauntlet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ganon.

"Thunder 02," Froda said to the gauntlet. It began spinning, and lightning shot out and hit Ganon, throwing him back.

"_That hurt," _he thought, getting up.

"Thunder 01," Froda said. The gauntlet spun faster. It then sent out an extremely powerful wave of lightning, hitting Ganondorf heavily. Ganondorf spit some blood out.

"Well, well, seems like a familiar scene," said Frodanong.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ganondorf, very dizzy, barely standing while propped against the wall. He took in a breath and rushed towards Frodanong. Frodanong charged towards him and began filling him with red magic before releasing him, onto the ground, where he was very red. His intense breathing stopped.

"He's dead!" shouted Frodanong. "I AM COMPLETE! I AM REAL! I AM GANONDORF!" He turned around. "I must celebrate! The others will never believe it! I am competition for the boss now! Ahahaha-a-a-a..." A sword was plunged through his heart. Ganondorf was behind him, on his knees, barely alive. He had thrown the Sword of Kings through Frodanong's heart. Ganondorf had _faked _his death!

"No... I AM GANONDORF!" he shouted, getting to his feet. Frodanong toppled over onto his stomach. Ganon went over and did not take the sword, but instead stepped over his body.

"Self-Destruct Imminent," came a robotic voice. Ganon, shocked, turned around and saw the gauntlet spinning rapidly.

"3," it said. Ganon looked around and charged at the wall, pulling his fist back and punching it, cracking a small hole.

"2." Ganon frantically began kicking it, cracking it more and more.

"1." Ganon bum rushed it.

"Destruct." An explosion came from the gauntlet, and the hole was still not big enough for Ganon to fit through.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Is he dead? Maybe. Chapter 15 holds the answer. You'll just have to wait.


	15. Hurt

**CHAPTER 15: Hurt**

Falco and Waluigi were about a mile from Smash Mansion at this point.

"We're almost home, Waluigi," said Falco. Waluigi's eyes lit up.

"Yes... about that..." Waluigi began. He grabbed Falco's jacket and lifted him.

"I'm not going to be needing you anymore," he said, beating him in the back of the head. He dropped Falco.

"You're mad, Waluigi!" said Falco, rolling to his feet. Waluigi lifted him up and pinned him against a tree.

"I'll be seeing you," he said, striking him in the nose with his forehead.

***

The explosion was small, but powerful. Wolf watched as part of the building was destroyed from the Smash Copter. He saw, through where the wall was destroyed, two bodies.

"Ganondorf?!" he shouted. He sprung from the Smash Copter, and ignoring Yoshi, ran towards Ganon's body. He got to his side and looked down over Ganon.

"Ganon! Ganon!" he screamed. He beat his chest. "Get up, Ganon! Get up!"

***

Pit heard an explosion nearby. Concerned, he sprinted towards the source of the disturbance. After a few seconds, he made it to a hallway with Wolf crouched over Ganon, head in his hands.

"Wolf..." he began.

"He's dead..." Wolf said. Pit was shocked.

"Ganon..." He rushed to his side and crouched down beside Ganon and Wolf.

"What caused the explosion?" asked Pit. Wolf pointed a few feet away, to a pile that was half-corpse, half-ashes.

"Ganon killed him, and he triggered an explosion," said Wolf.

"Maybe I can get him back," said Pit. He pulled out his sword and began scraping at his left wing, pulling angel dust from the feathers.

"Can't let you do that, Pit," said a call from far off. They looked down the hall to a rather nasty-looking wolf with a bloodthirsty glare.

"Who are you?" asked Pit.

"I'm Star Flow," he said. "Your friend killed my friend, my friend killed yours."

"He probably wasn't your friend," said Wolf, getting to his feet. "He was a monster. He deserved no friends. The same goes for you."

"Dare you try to act against me?" he asked. He began touching buttons on his gauntlet.

"You have one of those, too?" asked Wolf.

"Of course," said Flow. "Still want to kill me?"

"Of course," Wolf replied. "I'm just going to be smart about how I do it." He began making his way towards Flow.

"Death Beam," Flow said. The gauntlet began to spin. It fired a silver raw out the side, towards Wolf. Wolf ducked under it. As it came towards Pit, he wrapped his wings around himself. The beam hit his wings and died. Wolf clawed at Flow and hit his wrist. Flow lifted him and slammed him into the wall, putting his left wrist to Wolf's throat. He began clawing at him in the face repeatedly, until an arrow glistening cerulean struck him in the jaw. It vanished as soon as it appeared, being ethereal as it was.

"This isn't your fight alone!" Pit said. Flow regained his balance, only to be bashed over the head by Wolf. Flow got to his feet and spun his foot, tripping Wolf. Wolf recovered and pushed off from the ground by his hands to kick Flow in the nose. Flow grabbed his leg and threw him towards Pit.

"You little worm," Flow said. Wolf caught himself as he crashed into Pit. He pulled out his blaster and his reflector. Adjusting the blaster, he charged at Flow.

"Don't kill him!" Pit said. "The gauntlet will go off!" Wolf grabbed Flow and held the blaster to his chin.

"Say goodbye," he said. He pulled the trigger and ripped the gauntlet off.

"No!" Pit screamed. Flow was dead. Wolf activated the reflector. He held it on.

"Pit," Wolf said. "If I move, the reflector cancels. The gauntlet won't destruct, because the frequency of the reflector is identical to a heartbeat."

"What, want me to destroy the gauntlet?" asked Pit.

"I have a better idea," Wolf said.

***

"Link!" Luigi shouted. The man in a green tunic turned around.

"Luigi!" Luigi saw the three with him.

"Where are the others?" asked Poo.

"Pit ran off somewhere!"

"Wait, Pit?" asked the one in angel wings.

"Who are you?" asked Poo.

"I'm Craw," he said. "I'm Pit's brother."

***

"It's working!" Wolf said. The gauntlet was installed. He began looking it over.

"Test it out!" Pit said.

"Uhh... Meat Ray?" The gauntlet began to spin, before it fired out and hit a piece of wood overhead, turning it into a drumstick. He looked at it.

"FOOD!" He ran towards it and devoured it.

"Try something else," said Pit.

"Map of Smash Mansion," said Wolf. A map was projected in front of him right away, with white dots and red dots and various symbols moving about. He began touching one of them.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What?" Pit asked.

"The mansion is under attack right now!"

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ganondorf, King of Evil (? - 2010)

Ganondorf was made a Smasher back in 2001. Ever since, his role as a villainous and vile man was made into that of a somewhat-hero. He didn't let the Smashers down, and he died in battle, the way it was meant to be. We will never forget you, Ganondorf.


	16. See You Soon

Ganondorf got a special spot at the end of the last chapter. He's the only one who has gotten one, and will be the only one. I felt like I'd be doing wrong by killing him, but I decided that a character I have invested some emotion for would make me think a little more about death, instead of just lining characters up like Hitler would and striking them down without a care.

This is the sixteenth of twenty chapters. The final arc of the storyline starts here.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: See You Soon**

Mario sat in the Dining Hall, eating his meal. All were silent, not much was happening on this day. The others weren't too concerned with speaking to Mario, but this did not discourage him, as he knew none of them had anything against him (for the most part, that is).

"Everyone hand over their weapons!" came a call. Mario, along with the others in the room, turned to see a shadowy version of Waluigi holding the real Waluigi from behind.

"Attack and he gets it!" said another one, a small red ball similar to Kirby, only with a much angrier expression. It appeared there was a sour taste in his mouth that never ceased.

"Please," Waluigi said. "Don't let them kill me!" Smashers quickly began pulling out weapons and gadgets and passing them away. Mario, of course, had no weapons.

"We need hostages, don't we?" asked the small red one.

"Of course," the dark Waluigi said. He looked around.

"You!" he said pointing to Zelda. "You!" It was Fox. "And... you!" He called Toon Link out. "Let's go, we don't have all day!" They were soon brought forward.

"Get out of here, and never come back," the red one said to Waluigi, pushing him away.

"Once we find the others, we have to get back to Smash Mansion," said Wolf.

"Try a map of this place," said Pit.

"What do we call it?" asked Wolf.

"I don't know, try experimenting," Pit suggested.

"Map of Shadow Works?" Nothing. "Map of Anti-Smash Mansion? Map of Here? Map of Bikini World? Didn't need to see that... Map of Tazmily Village?" Wolf gave up. Nothing was working.

"Map of Anti Headquarters," said a voice. The gauntlet began to respond. Wolf and Pit saw Yoshi and his friend.

"Thanks," said Wolf. "What's your name?"

"Warc," he said. "We need to find Craw."

"He's with Link and the others," said Wolf. "It looks like everyone else is okay."

"Let's get down there," said Pit.

"Ball and Chain," said Wolf. The gauntlet began to materialize a large wrecking ball on a chain. Wolf grabbed the chain and slung it into the floor, smashing through. He dropped down.

"Megaphone," he said. He looked around for something to show their location. Finding none, he had to settle for natural effect.

"Captain Falcon and friends," Wolf called through the microphone. "Follow the sound of my voice. This is your leader speaking. We have a breach in Mansion security."

"You're getting a little carried away," Warc said from above.

"Also, we have lost an ally here today," Wolf said, getting onto subject. "On this day, Ganondorf has been killed in battle, honorable of course."

"Good job, Wolf," said Pit.

"Wolf!" The group rushed towards Wolf. Link stepped up.

"Where's Ganondorf's body?" asked Link.

"Ladder," Wolf said. After the gauntlet began spinning, it shot out railing that could be extended outwards. He pulled it out and led them up.

"Pit?" asked Craw. Pit looked to him. Craw ran to him and hugged him.

"Craw?" Pit asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he said. "It's me!" Pit hugged him back.

"What happened to you?" Pit asked.

"Time travel!" said Craw. Link, meanwhile, stepped over to Ganondorf's body.

"You got something you need to do?" asked Poo. Link's left hand was glowing. He held it up to his face. Ganon's hand was glowing as well. Link began taking in the energy released from Ganondorf.

"Craw," Warc said.

"Warc," Craw said.

"It's that time," Warc said.

"So it is," Craw replied. Warc stepped towards Craw. Craw held out his hand. Warc extended his and touched Craw's. He began to vanish.

"Where's Warc going?" Yoshi asked.

"He's Craw's Anti-Smasher," said Poo. "He's disappearing now." Warc was gone.

"We have a job to do, guys," said Wolf. "Smash Mansion is under attack as we speak. We need to get there fast. And there's too many of us."

"Fast? Sounds like a job for the Blue Falcon," said Captain Falcon. "But it only holds two people."

"You're the only one that can pilot that," said Wolf. "So anyone brave enough for that one is with you."

"I'll do it," Link said.

"Link, you'd best stay in the Landmaster for this one," said Wolf. "You're the one they want most."

"Alright then," he said.

"I guess I'll go," said Poo.

"Great," said Wolf. "Who can take the Smash Copter?"

"I'll do it," said the blonde one.

"Good," said Wolf. "Yoshi, Craw, and Olimar are with Seth. Everyone else, with me. Let's get back to the mansion!"

Falco woke up in the middle of the forest, roughly around where he was before. Before he was knocked out by Waluigi, that was. Waluigi was a traitor all along! He looked around before noticing his leg was tied to a tree. He reached to uncoil it. He found himself electrocuted.

"I reeeeeeeeeeally hate that Waluigi!" he shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Now the action begins. The Smashers are about to fight for their lives. Some may even lose that fight.


	17. War Comes to Smash Mansion

"Harm anyone," said Master Hand, his voice trembling with rage, "and nothing will save you!"

"Harming them _will not_," said the dark Waluigi. "But killing them... _will."_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: War Comes to Smash Mansion**

"Killing them?!" Mario shouted. "You plan to kill them?!"

"Not them alone, but you all," said dark Waluigi. "With few exceptions..."

"Exceptions?" asked Master Hand.

"We are Anti-Smashers who seek completeness, which can only be achieved by killing our supposed rivals," the dark Waluigi explained. "Some of us are dead. Like Frodanong, the anti-Ganondorf. Ganondorf, we won't kill. For one thing, he's already dead! AHAHAHA!"

"You sicken me," Master Hand said.

"So why shouldn't we fight back right now?" said Mario. "If you plan to kill us anyway, then what will we lose?"

"A valid point," the dark Waluigi said. "Restrain them all!"

* * *

Poo and Captain Falcon arrived at the Smash Mountain, subtly hiding the Blue Falcon behind some trees.

"We need to wait for the others," said Poo.

"Is that Waluigi?" asked Captain Falcon. He signaled to the entrance to the mansion, where a tall, slim figure was standing.

"It is," said Poo. "Get him to come over here."

"I remember those guys talking," said Captain Falcon. "We shouldn't trust Waluigi. I think he's one of them."

"Crap," said Poo. "Then we wait..."

* * *

Finally, the Smash Copter landed on the roof of the Smash Mansion. Seth climbed out and looked around.

"Where's the Blue Falcon?" he asked, looking around. Yoshi and Craw stepped down from the helicopter.

"Olimar?" asked Craw. Olimar was focused on something, deep in thought.

"Olimar???" Craw said. Olimar's eyed widened.

"He'll die if we don't help him," he said. Olimar jumped up.

"What? Who?" asked Seth.

"Falco!" He jumped from the edge of the roof and swung to a tree by a strand of Pikmin, swinging and landing on the ground and running off.

"Should we follow him?" Craw asked.

"Let him do what he needs to do," said Seth.

"Check the map," said Link. Wolf responded to his orders and brought up the map by voice command.

"They're taking them into groups," Wolf said.

"What about Zelda?" Pit asked. Link grunted, but Pit took no notice.

"She's being escorted by Maluigi," Wolf said. "with Toon Link and Fox. By the looks of it, to the Copter Tower."

"Well, guys, we're here," said Luigi.

"Yeah, so you should put your DS away now," Link said, keeping his eyes fixed on the window.

"We're going to get Captain Falcon and Poo, then we're going in from the second floor windows," Wolf said.

"Drop me off at the tower," Pit said.

"You shouldn't be alone," said Wolf.

"I have a plan; don't worry," announced Pit.

"Alright then..." Wolf said. He made his way up the hill to the tower, and the top opened up on the Landmaster. Pit climbed out.

"Be careful, Pit," said Ness.

"I will," Pit promised. "Good luck." The top closed up, and Wolf began backing the Landmaster away. Pit turned to the menacing tower.

"Time to get inside and come up with a strategy," he said to himself. He wasn't lying to Wolf. He did have a plan. His plan was to get there and decide what to do next.

* * *

The Smashers were being escorted out into groups. Some picked only creatures, while others asked for only tall Smashers. A round figure with pointed shoes and a mask, carrying a red cape and silver sword, called for typically successful Smashers (such as Kirby and Marth). This meant Mario, a doctor, not to mention a long running multitasker since the 80's, was a certain candidate for being pulled out of this group. His eyes met with Bowser's from across the room. Bowser's arms were sealed together with heavy steel bars bent to fit.

"Move along!" the round swordfighter shouted, jumping up and hitting Mario in the face. Bowser roared from across the room. The swordplayer glared at him, with Mario signaling for him to shut up.

* * *

Pit made his way up the stairs of the tower, following the spiral stairs up. Once he got near the top, he saw the door. He couldn't just bust in there, but he had to save his wife. He looked around. There was a gargoyle in a gap in the way, holding a torch. He walked over and began breaking the torch away. After he freed it, he stepped towards the door and kicked it open.

"YOU!" Maluigi was glaring at him.

"Pit!" Zelda said. Maluigi grabbed her from behind.

"She dies if you come closer," Maluigi told him. Pit considered his moves. He looked at Fox and Toon Link standing nearby, weapons gone.

"Help!" he shouted as he threw one of his swords at Fox, threw the other to Toon Link, and threw the torch over Zelda's head. The torch landed behind Maluigi and sparked his hat, setting it ablaze on top of his head. Fox was free and charged at Maluigi, who was throwing his hat off after releasing Zelda. He kicked Maluigi in the chin. Maluigi scrambled to his feet and rushed at Pit. Pit grabbed him, lifted him, and ran. He charged for the window and jumped out, flying up.

"This is it for you," he said to Maluigi. Maluigi jabbed Pit in the throat. Pit released him and managed to hold himself in the air. He began flying back to the tower.

* * *

"Falcon!" Wolf said, Landmaster top opened. "You're driving!" He jumped out.

"Where are you going?" Poo asked.

"I'm going to get backup," Wolf said, running towards the mansion. He was looking at the map. He kept going until he made it to the side of the building. He looked up and began to scale the wall with his claws. The sounds of ground being torn apart told Wolf that the Landmaster was moving. He got to the second floor and tapped on the window. No answer. He tried to lift it. It didn't open. He smashed the window and climbed in. He looked around. It was a dark room.

"It's me," Wolf said. "I need some help, Snake." There was a slight movement nearby.

"What kind of help?"

"To save everyone in this mansion," Wolf said.

"What'd you have in mind?" Snake asked.

"You have rockets, grenades, bombs, and a codec," Wolf said. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Alright, let's get started," Snake emerged from beneath his bed.

"Map of Smash Mansion," Wolf said. The gauntlet brought up the map. Wolf showed Snake the map.

"What is that thing?" asked Snake.

"It's a gauntlet I got from one of the Anti-Smashers," he said.

"Hey, this Atem Knight fellow is taking Mario, Marth, and Kirby," said Snake. "That looks like a good place to start."

"Awesome," Wolf said. "Where's your weapons?" It was then when he noticed something. He watched the map. Shadow Game and Watch was making his way down the hall, approaching their door. He knew they were there.

"We can take him," whispered Snake. The sound of running and the image of Shadow Olimar coming close, and fast, made Wolf nervous. Ramilo, Shadow Falco, and Oclaf were coming close behind.

"Over here," Snake said. He opened a hatch on the wall. There was a rocket launcher, grenades, and mines inside. Wolf grabbed a grenade, while Snake picked up the mines. He scattered them in front of the door. He pulled the rocket launcher away and pushed the wall, turning it. There was a pistol and a throwing knife. Wolf grabbed the throwing knife. Snake took the pistol and put it on his best. He turned it again. There was a claymore.

"Hide this," Snake said. Wolf opened his bag and dropped the claymore inside, with Snake tapping on his belt to show off the remote he kept with him. He turned it one more time. There was a bomb. He strapped it to his back.

"OPEN UP!" came a call. Snake ran over to the window and stood on the sill.

"Come on," he whispered. Wolf followed. Snake pulled him out.

"3." They were going to take the door down.

"2." Yep.

"1."

"Throw the grenade," said Snake. Wolf pulled the pin and threw it as the door burst open. Snake pulled Wolf down, and they began to fall. There was a major explosion. The whole section of the wall was taken apart.

"I think..." began Snake. "I think we just... killed about five of our enemies."

"That and drew the attention of about forty more," said Wolf.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Mona Lisa

Twenty is the finale. This begins the final three. And I have so much I still want to do. Can it all be done?

**CHAPTER 18: MONA LISA**

"So where's this Atem Knight taking them?" asked Snake, ducked down behind a large fragment of the wall. Wolf, nearby, checked his map.

"He's taking them to Mewtwo's lab by the looks of it," said Wolf.

"Maybe Mewtwo can help," said Snake. "Where is Mewtwo?"

"With Lucario and Pikachu," said Wolf. "Being taken by some... F.C.R. Guy..." Snake snickered at his name.

"F.C.R... Haha," he said.

"I don't get it," said Wolf.

"Nevermind..."

* * *

Poo, Ness, and Luigi looked out from behind the tree at Waluigi. Their mission was to take him out. Waluigi was talking to himself, it seemed, in an open dirt area.

"Okay," Poo said. "I'll turn into a cheetah and rush him while you hit him with PK Thunder. Then Luigi runs in and hits him with fireballs. Ness, after that you come in and hit him with whatever you can." Ness and Luigi nodded, the latter more nervous than the former. Poo grew in size before quickly twisting into the shape of a cheetah and falling to his feet.

"PK Thunder," Ness quietly said, sending an orb of electricity up in the air. Poo took off towards Waluigi with the orb floating along just above him. It hit Waluigi and Poo pounced. Waluigi caught Poo and threw him into a tree, jumping up and kicking him and throwing him into a tree.

"I knew it was you, Poo," said Waluigi through clenched teeth. Poo had somehow shifted back into his human form.

"How?" Poo said from the ground, getting to his feet. Luigi was charging ahead stupidly, with Ness far away watching him.

"Who do you think gave you the ability to become animals?" Waluigi said. "Because, I have to tell you, he's no Waluigi." He grabbed the incoming Luigi and tossed him at the same tree Poo crashed into. Poo caught Luigi and helped him.

"You were never with us," Poo mumbled.

"Oh, but I was! Then I decided to help the stronger side for a change!" he said. "The Waluigi you once knew is gone!" Luigi growled at him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE BEATEN BY WALUIGI!" he screamed. He jumped up and punched Waluigi in the nose.

"It's your funeral," he said. He threw his hand forward and a purple X shot from his gloved palm, stickying Poo to the tree. He pulled out a tennis racket and began beating Luigi with it. Luigi shot a fireball up and hit Waluigi while pulling back from him. Luigi jumped up, grabbed him by the collar, and tugged down and ran between Waluigi's legs. Waluigi flipped over, and Luigi kicked him in the ear.

"KICK HIS BUTT, LUIGI!" Ness shouted from afar.

* * *

Link, Pit, and Captain Falcon's duty was to infiltrate the mansion and begin freeing their friends.

"So what's our approach?" asked Pit.

"Approach?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yeah, I mean..." Pit began, "What's the plan? Go all out stealth or blast open every single wall and run in and hope for the best?"

"Let's start with this," Captain Falcon said. "FALCON PUNCH!" He blasted the wall of the mansion open. Standing there was a white Game and Watch with Wario, Meta Knight, and Game and Watch.

"Beep beep," said the white Game and Watch. He ran towards Captain Falcon. The pilot quickly grappled the 2D fighter and ripped him in half. Blood began drooping all over the floor from the dead papery body.

"I always wondered what would happen if someone did that," said Meta Knight as he was untied.

"We need to get some more backup," said Wario. "Where's Waluigi?"

"About that..." said Captain Falcon.

* * *

Snake and Wolf looked over the map.

"Nobody seems interested in the damage," said Snake.

"The whole floor is almost empty," Wolf said. "The only one there is Wigglytuff."

"Wigglytuff!" said Snake. "Maybe he can help!"

"It's worth a try," said Wolf. He and Snake quickly made their way up the wall to the second floor. They crept down the hall and turned to Wigglytuff's bar. Snake hopped the counter while Wolf readied his blaster and looked around. Snake saw a hatch in the corner and tapped it.

"Wigglytuff," he said. "It's Snake!" The hatch opened, and Snake was quickly pulled down and the hatch was shut. Wolf jumped over the counter and tapped on the hatch before being pulled under in the same fashion.

"You're back," Wigglytuff said. "It's a riot out there."

"You're telling us," said Snake. "Can you help us?"

"How can I help?" Wigglytuff asked.

* * *

Link looked around trying to find where other friends of his might be held.

"Seize the green one!" came a cry. Link turned. Two men in cloaks were charging at him, with a tall fellow with red hair and a sword behind them. Link drew his sword and sliced at one. He caught Link's sword with a bracer on his wrist and grabbed him, getting him on the ground and pulling his sword away.

"Guys, help!" Link shouted. Pit, Game and Watch, and Meta Knight jumped out from the inner room. The man with Link's sword swung at Game and Watch. Meta Knight threw his sword in front and knocked the Master Sword away. The red head was rushing towards the sword. Pit ran forward and threw a sword at him. He jumped over it and caught the sword, bringing it down on Pit's head. Pit fell backwards. He grabbed his head. Luckily, the sword's edge was NOT what hit him. He got to his feet as one of the men threw him against the wall and held him there. Game and Watch swung his hammer at the man and knocked him away and freezing him. Meta Knight jumped up and smashed the ice with his sword. The red head swung at Meta Knight, who ducked under it barely.

"Pit, get your sword!" he shouted. He kicked one of the pieces of ice at the red head, who caught it with his own sword, and swung the Master Sword at him. Meta Knight's sword went flying backwards and lodged itself into the ceiling. He swung again with his own sword. Meta Knight flinched.

CLANG. He looked up and saw Link's shield in the way. The cloaked man grabbed Meta Knight and smashed him into the wall and began beating him. Game and Watch jumped up and hit him in the face with his hammer, sending him completely through the opposite wall. He was unconscious. Pit squeezed past the fighting to run for his sword, but the man with red hair jumped in front and slashed at him. Pit shielded himself in time as Meta Knight pulled his sword from the ceiling. Link pulled the Gale Boomerang out and threw it at Pit's sword. It began pulling the sword back until it stopped... in the back of the red head's skull. He collapsed.

"You might want to clean your sword," said Link, pulling it from the red head's skull.

"Thanks..." Pit mumbled.

* * *

Waluigi eventually had Luigi in the air and was punching him. Luigi could only struggle.

"Ness!" he screamed, flailing in hopes of being dropped. Ness saw his moment, and charged at Waluigi. Waluigi saw his run forward and threw Luigi the other way, turned, pulled out a knife, and sliced Ness's shoulder. Ness jumped away and threw PK Fire at him. Waluigi dodged it and ran at Ness. He sliced at Ness's face, cutting him once. Ness fell on the ground holding his face.

"NESS!" Luigi screamed, running towards Waluigi.

"DIE!" he shouted. Waluigi stabbed Ness in the heart. Time froze. Ness's light burned out and he became motionless. Luigi and Poo could only stand in shock. Ness was dead.

"NESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Poo.

"You're next," Waluigi said, turning to Luigi. He lifted the knife.

"Falcon Paunch!" Waluigi was sent soaring about ten feet away by a well-timed punch to the face. Wario looked over at Poo and saw him stuck to the tree in tears due to Ness's death. He walked over and breathed on the purple X. The garlicky odor melted the X away and Poo was free. He ran and ducked down over Ness's body. Waluigi kicked Captain Falcon to the ground and looked at Wario.

"Hello, _brother_," he said.

"You're not my brother," said Wario.

"As painful as it is to accept," Waluigi said. "I am."

"No," Wario said. "You aren't. I can see it in your eyes. You're one of them."

"One of them..." Waluigi said. "Go on."

"You're more evil than any of them," Wario said. "You're the one who started all of this." Poo's eyes lit up.

"SHADOW LINK!" he screamed.

**To Be Continued**

Poor, poor Ness. There's only a couple of chapters left before this whole thing finishes up.

Next Chapter: Wario, Poo, Luigi, and Captain Falcon have to take down Shadow Link. Link, Game and Watch, Meta Knight, and Pit must save as many Smashers as they can. Wigglytuff has something up his sleeve.


	19. Savior

"Falco!" Olimar shouted, running towards the trees. He stopped when he saw Falco, weakened, but alive.

"Olimar, help me out here!" he said, obviously pained. Olimar looked at the electric wire holding Falco in place.

"How do I get this off?" Olimar asked, looking at it.

"Perhaps I can help?" said a voice. Olimar looked up and saw a man in a white jacket.

"Who are you?" Olimar asked.

"I'm Doctor Efil," he said.

**CHAPTER 19: SAVIOR**

"Look what I found!" Link said. He flashed a note to the others, which he pulled from the pocket of the dead swordsman. He unfolded it and the group read it.

_The target's blade must be stolen. It is the only weapon that can defeat the leader. After his sword is stolen, get it to the top. We will lure the target there and kill off all those below._

_Knil_

"Target's blade?" asked Meta Knight. "Could that be your sword?"

"If the Master Sword is the only one who can defeat the leader, then they are a true embodiment of evil," Link said.

"You better not lose that sword," said Pit.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Link.

"But what does it mean 'get it to the top'?" Meta Knight.

"The top of the mansion?" Link asked.

"That's where they were trying to lure you," said Pit.

"And kill everyone else on the lower floors..." Link said.

"What do we do?" Meta Knight asked.

* * *

"Shadow Link..." Wario said. "Why have you become my brother?!"

"It's made things very easy for me," Shadow Link said. "Until I can accomplish wholeness, I'm basically stuck as a ghost."

"We're just going to have to destroy you then," Poo said.

"Good luck," said Shadow Link. "If it kills anybody it will be Waluigi."

"We'll see about that," Poo said. He shifted into a ram and began charging at Waluigi. He then shifted back into human form.

"Poo!" Wario said, grabbing his shoulders. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"I think we can!" said Poo. He tried to run at the now standing Waluigi. Wario held him back.

"Sorry Poo," Wario said, hitting him over the head and knocking him out.

"Falcon! Luigi! We've gotta get out of here!" he began running. Captain Falcon and Luigi followed right behind him.

1425678909897765434213254678044444567

Link kicked down the door and saw Marth, Mario, and Kirby behind it. A small and round red figure swung his sword at Link. Link drew the Master Sword.

"Hyah!" Marth said, rushing and kicking the small round one and running to Link. Link cut his bonds.

"I need a sword!" Marth said.

"Use this!" Pit said, throwing him the sword of the defeated warrior. Marth caught it and swung it in a regal fashion, turning to the round swordplayer.

"The target!" the swordplayer shouted. He rushed past Marth and jumped at Link. Link caught him with his shield and threw him backwards.

"You're seriously outnumbered," Pit said. The swordplayer saw the truth in this. He flashed his gauntlet.

"Who's ready to DIEEE?!" he said. "Suicide Bomb!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mario screamed. He grabbed Kirby and pushed the others out of the room. They began running, and there was an explosion. The wall and ceiling began to collapse. Marth and Link skillfully jumped out of the way, into the other wall. The ceiling landed below them in a strong ramp. The others were now below them.

"Pit?! Mario?! Game and Watch? Anyone?!" Link said.

"Gah!" Pit's voice called out. "I think we'll get out of here somehow!"

"That explosion's going to make us rather popular," Marth said. We really need to get away from here.

"Right," said Link.

* * *

"Around the time Ike fell off the stage in that accident, something managed to make its way into my shelter," Wigglytuff said. "I found this." He pulled a rather heavy orange sword that was very familiar.

"That's Ike's sword!" Snake said. "I don't understand! How could it get down here?"

"I think it has something to do with this wall," Wigglytuff said, directing their attention to a large iron plate on one of the walls. "It's always been here, but I can't get the plate off."

"Well let's break it down," Wolf said. He jumped up to the top of the iron plate. Snake stood up and began inspecting it.

"It's been welded on," Snake said. "Something's definitely back here." Wolf pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the edge of the plate. He began shooting it.

"It's no good, but I have a better idea," Wolf said.

"What is it?" asked Snake.

"My blaster can probably destroy the iron itself," said Wolf.

"Well do that," Snake said. Wolf dropped down and adjusted his blaster. He began shooting the iron wall. It was burning away from the shots. He began to form a square in the wall until it was weakened.

"Let's bring it down," Wolf said. He jumped onto it and began to tug on it. Snake reached up and touched the edge and brought it down.

"Whoa," Wigglytuff said.

"What's this wormhole doing in your cellar, Wigglytuff?" asked Snake.

* * *

The wire snapped, and Falco was free. Efil looked towards the direction of the mansion.

"Thank you for your help," Olimar said.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Efil. Falco struggled to his feet.

"Let's... go save the mansion..." said Falco. Olimar nodded and put his arm under Falco's wing for support.

* * *

Marth and Link dashed into a bathroom and ducked inside, locking the door.

"We need a plan," Link said.

"Right..." Marth said. "You're the one everybody wants. Obviously you're the main concern and it would help to not be seen."

"Then how do we get these people out of the mansion?" asked Link.

"Well, some of these guys have the strange gauntlets, right?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, Wolf stole one of them," Link said.

"I notice one of them checking a map on it," said Marth.

"Yeah, Wolf's done that," Link said.

"It shows everyone's position. We just need to wait for him to show up and get us where we need to be."

"Where do we need to be?" asked Link.

"We've got to get that sword into their leader," Marth replied.

* * *

"I've got my strength back," Falco said. Olimar looked up at him.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go." He let Falco go. Falco began running towards the mansion with Olimar behind.

"Where's Efil?!" said Falco. "He just disappeared!"

"Not sure," said Olimar. "He's around..."

10342904902

"I'll feed this rope to you," said Snake. "And you go inside. Then I'll pull you out."

"It's risky, but it could work...." said Wolf. Snake began tying the rope around Wolf's waist. He fastened it tight and then tied the other end around his hand. Wolf stepped up to the vortex.

"Good luck," said Snake. Wolf nodded. He jumped into the vortex. Everything became black. He heard many voices, but soon they all stopped. He saw a room above him. He tried swimming towards it. He then realized he could walk, so he stepped to it.

"I thought I heard a voice," Wolf heard someone say. It was a bathroom. He listened close. It sounded familiar sure.

"Stay quiet," said the other voice. That one was also familiar. Wolf listened with them. He heard footsteps, and suddenly a hallway filled his view. In the hallway was a man in a black cloak walking towards the door. He had a long scythe and pale skin, with dark black hair and gray eyes. His cheeks and what was visible of his wrists were scared, and he appeared very formidable. He made his way to the bathroom door. It was then he felt Snake pulling on the line. He began cutting the rope with his claws. The man with the scythe swung at the bathroom door.

"Link, they're coming in!" It became very obvious Wolf could not cut the rope.

"LINK, DEATH IS COMING TO GET YOU!" he screamed, whipping out his blaster and shooting at the man with the scythe. He was pulled through the vortex just before it hit him.

"Snake, I'm going back in!" he said as he hit the ground.

"What was in there?" Snake asked.

"The real world, and Link and someone else is about to die!" Snake looked around. He pulled up Ike's sword. Wolf grabbed it from him.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked. Wolf cut the rope and rushed into the vortex.

"That guy is insane..." Snake said.

* * *

"LINK, DEATH IS COMING TO GET YOU!" came a call. Marth looked around.

"Who was that?" asked Marth. "It sounded like Wolf." The sound of a blaster was heard. It connected with something, and he assumed it was whoever was breaking in. Link opened the door to the stall he was ducked in and whipped out his Master Sword. The door was sliced completely in half. There stood a man in a black robe with a gruesome affinity for cuts.

"Who are you?!" Link asked.

"I'm Thead," he said. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just need you to do as I ask."

"What do you ask?" Link said.

"I ask that you follow me to speak with Shadow Link," Thead said.

"Why should I?" Link said. Thead vanished, and a scythe wrapped around his throat.

"You have no choice," said Thead. The stall burst open with Marth standing with his sword extended. Thead threw Link to the floor and jabbed Marth with the scythe and then began to curl it around him. Marth held his sword and blocked it before grabbing the scythe and pushing it away. Thead kicked him and sliced straight through his sword, breaking it in half. As he began to bring the scythe down, Link intervened and brought the Master Sword under it. Marth kicked Thead as he did and pushed him away. Thead separated into two entities and grabbed Marth from behind and held him against the wall, while the other wrapped the scythe around Link's throat.

"Let us go see Shadow Link," said Thead. A sword smashed into the side of his head. Wolf held Ike's sword in both hands.

"Wolf!" Marth shouted. Thead crushed his head into the wall. He then created a third form, and then a forth, and a fifth.

"Kill the spares!" said the one holding Link. They charged at Wolf as Link was pulled out into the hall and carried away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. We Are One

This is the author, Coraircate. I've been working long and hard on the series, and now it's finally over. There's been a few bumps along the road, a few bridges that collapsed, and a little bit of wearing away, but finally I'm ready to get this done.

My original plans, which have been altered very much, weren't as drawn out as this one. Olimar was meant to have a much larger role. Link, not so much. Pit, meh, bigger than what he has. And I didn't really want Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf to return so soon, but the truth is that they just had to so I could keep the story going in the right direction.

I think I've droned on long enough, so I'll get back to writing what you really care about: Super Smash Killer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY: WE ARE ONE**

Thead threw Link on the ground. They were on the top floor.

"This is the end," said a voice. Link looked up. There was nobody in sight.

"You know who I am," it said.

"Shadow Link?" Link said, trying to struggle to his feet, only to be kicked to the ground again by Thead.

"Yes, and you know just what it is I want," Shadow Link said.

"You want me to die," Link said.

"Exactly. I want to kill you," Shadow Link said. Waluigi stepped out from a sideroom.

"You're pretending to be Waluigi," Link said. "How about going back to the shadow you are?"

"If you insist," said Shadow Link. Thead grabbed the Master Sword and threw it to Shadow Link. Shadow Link stepped back and let it touch the ground. Link tried to reach towards it, but Thead smashed Link's head to the floor with his foot.

"You'll love this, Link," Shadow Link said. He sank down to the level of the sword and held his hand over it. Link's Triforce began to glow on his hand. Shadow Link began to light up.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE TRIFORCE!" thundered a voice.

"Gah! GANONDORF!" Shadow Link shouted. "We disposed of you! You should be gone!" A transparent Ganondorf appeared in front of Link, facing Thead.

"Surprised to see me in a different world, Thead?" He grinned and kicked Thead away. He helped Link to his feet. Shadow Link looked on in total awe.

"Your Triforce is gone, boy," said Shadow Link.

"One of them is," Ganondorf said. His hand began to light up. "But mine had to go to someone."

"Boss!" came a cry. The swordsman Link and his friends previously killed rushed in.

"We killed you!" Link said. "Marth took your sword and everything!"

"You think that killed me?" he said. He began laughing nervously.

"Attack him!" Shadow Link said. He began reaching for the Master Sword, but the swordsman jumped in front of him and snatched it.

"Tharm, you imbecile! What are you doing?" The swordsman threw the sword to Link. Link caught it. Finally, Ganondorf smiled.

"Enjoy the Triforce of Power," he said. "And kill the one coming up from behind." He vanished. Link turned around and saw Thead charging at him. He jumped up and swung the Master Sword downwards, but Thead dodged to the side and slammed him into the wall.

* * *

"Crap!" Wolf screamed as he was thrown into the wall. Thead advanced towards him and threw him across the room into the other wall. Wolf got to his feet and jumped at the one holding Marth, freeing him. Marth collapsed on the ground. Wolf jumped over him and kicked Thead in the face.

"You're becoming quite a nuisance," said Thead. He swung his scythe and hit Wolf right in the side of the face, leaving a deep cut as he was thrown into the wall. The pain was intense beyond anything he had ever felt. He couldn't move.

"Looks like you're both screwed, huh?" Thead said, laughing maniacally. A rocket came flying through the wall without even destroying it, exploding near both Theads.

"What IS that?" One of the Theads said. Snake dropped down into the room.

"SOLID SNAKE!" they screamed. They whipped out their scythes and swung at Snake. Snake ducked down under it and tripped one. He ran to Wolf.

"Wolf, get up!" he said. Wolf wouldn't move. He grabbed Wolf's backpack and reached inside. He grabbed something, but Thead snagged it with a swift scythe move.

"What's inside here, huh?" Thead said. He opened it. There was a claymore. Snake detonated it, and Thead and Thead both went flying up into the air, falling onto the ground.

* * *

"Tharm" rushed at Thead and grabbed his scythe, pulling it back and getting Thead to the ground.

"Who are you, Tharm?" screamed Shadow Link. Tharm grinned. He began running towards Shadow Link before transforming into a ram and smashing into him, throwing him down the hallway.

"FALCON PAWWNCH!" came a call, and Captain Falcon smashed Waluigi's nose with the punch. Shadow Link hit the ground. Suddenly, Shadow Link abandoned Waluigi's body. Outside of it was Link, with red eyes and a black tunic, but no black skin.

"We're almost there, Link!" Shadow Link laughed hysterically. Thead swung his scythe at Link, but the Master Sword intercepted the strike, and Link kicked Thead away.

"Thead, Thead, Thead… How many times do you have to try to kill these people?"

"Efil! Do you always have to cheat?" Thead said.

"The one who makes copies of himself calling someone ELSE a cheater?" Efil's voice said. Efil appeared. His white robe contrasted heavily with Thead's black one.

"We'll see who cheats," Thead said. He swung the scythe. Efil gripped it and kicked Thead in the chest, throwing him back. Efil pulled the scythe back and swung it at Thead's side, cutting through his side. He then plunged the end through his heart. Thead fell backwards. His eyes were wide open, and blood red.

"Your eyes aren't worth closing," Efil said. He knelt over him. "You should've saved the world with me when you had a chance."

* * *

The Thead clones vanished.

"I think it worked," Snake said. He ran to Wolf and got down by him.

"Can you stand, Wolf?" he asked. No answer. He checked Wolf's pulse. It was faint. He walked over to Marth.

"Marth?"

"Uuhhng…" he groaned. "Elice, tell dad he shouldn't boil that."

"Marth, wake up," Snake said, shaking him. Marth sat up.

"Wolf?" he said, seeing his ally laying there.

"He's alive," Snake said. "I have to go help the others. You go get Wolf somewhere safe."

"Can I not go at your side?" Marth asked.

"No," Snake said. "Wolf needs help. He's done too much for us to lose him."

"Then let me find him help before coming with you!" Marth said.

"Why do you want to come with me so much?" Snake said.

"Because I need to make up for not coming along when Jigglypuff was causing trouble!"

"You don't even have your sword!"

"Then I'll use Ike's!"

* * *

Shadow Link was becoming very angry with the way all of his allies were falling before him.

"It's the end of the line, Shadow Link," said Captain Falcon.

"I guess it is," replied Shadow Link. He fired a wall that took up the whole hallway towards Poo and Captain Falcon, trapping them between it and the other wall. Link began rushing at him with his sword, but Shadow Link repelled him somehow, throwing him far away against the opposite wall.

"Doctor Efil!" he said. "Help me!"

"I'm sorry Link," Efil said. "But my time's up."

"What?" Link said.

"Without death there is no life," Efil said. "Without dark there is no light. Without land there is no sea."

"You mean… You're…?"

"My name… It's the letters of the world 'Life,' rearranged, just like 'Death' can be rearranged to spell Thead's name," said Efil. "Link, I have no time left, so I'm just going to wish you luck. You're on the list. You're going to make it out of this." Efil vanished.

"So Link," Shadow Link said. "It's just you and I now."

"I guess it is," Link said, getting to his feet. "But soon enough it will just be me." Shadow Link sent a tentacle of darkness flying at Link. Link sliced through it and it dissipated. He ran towards his shadow, evading incoming barrages of darkness. He stabbed Shadow Link in the shoulder. Shadow Link's eyes became red, and with his still strong arm grabbed Link's hand and jabbed his thumb into the space between his fingers. Link dropped the Master Sword. As it slid from Shadow Link's shoulder, the entity tripped Link and grabbed his sword. He swung the sword over Link and brought it down into his face, just below his eye. Link went limp.

"Die!" said a voice, and Shadow Link was hit from behind in the skull. Pit swung his two swords at the shadow. Shadow Link merely laughed at him and held him against the wall. He began choking Pit.

"Come to be the hero for the hero?" he said. "Well guess what? It's too late for little Dues Ex Machina now. He'll die ANY second." Pit pushed him away. Shadow Link caught himself and threw himself forward, hitting Pit in the nose with his fist. He knocked Pit's sword away. Pit, using his other sword, batted Shadow Link in the face and knocked him back. He then grabbed him and held him up by his collar. He lifted him up towards the ceiling, when Shadow Link then swung his sword at Pit's chest. Pit shielded himself with his wings.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Pit screamed as his right wing was cleanly removed from his body. He dropped Shadow Link and fell to the ground. Shadow Link lifted the Master Sword and stabbed Pit straight through the heart.

* * *

Pit looked around. There was a white room around him, and a white door. He got to his feet and opened the door. On the other side was Link, standing along some train tracks with a man in a white robe.

"Link?" he asked, walking to him.

"What happened, Pit?" asked Link. "Did Shadow Link… kill you?"

"I think so…" Pit said. "He cut off my wing and then… he stabbed me…"

"We have things to discuss," said the man in the white robe. He turned around. "My name is Efil. I left this world because I had to. The other scale was cut." He pointed across the tracks to a black robe figure. There were several people on the other side. Some Pit recognized, such as the swordsman that blew himself up.

"This train… takes the dead away?" asked Pit.

"That's exactly what it does," said a man from behind him. Pit turned and saw Ganondorf sitting on a bench.

"The ones on the other side are taking a train that goes somewhere completely different from the one we're visiting," said Efil.

"Where are they visiting?" Pit asked.

"A place I've had to get a few people out of," Efil said. "It's a scary place, full of torment."

"What did you want to talk about?" Link said.

"It's about the Master Sword," said Efil. "Link, I told you that you'd get through this. You and Pit are both on my list."

"That list for people who will live?" said Pit.

"The very same," Efil said. "You, too, are on the list. You're not getting on this train. You're getting on the Blue Train."

"Blue Train?" said Link.

"The train that takes you back to the world above," said Efil. "Link, the Master Sword has to kill Shadow Link, but you don't necessarily have to be the one that uses it."

"Then who is the one?" Link asked.

"Who knows? It could be you, could be Waluigi, could be Little Mac, could be Andross, could be Shadow Link himself!"

"We outnumber him but we just don't have enough room to defeat him without hurting each other," Pit said.

"I know what you need to do," Efil said.

"What?" asked Pit.

"Run."

"Run?"

"He'll follow you, won't he? Get him into the open," Efil suggested.

"It seems risky," Link said. The sound of a train's whistle echoed.

"What choice do you have?" Ganondorf said. "You're both on the list… You won't die."

"That's… a bit true…" Efil said.

"A bit?" Link asked. The train was coming closer.

"You could die," Efil said. "Pit, you're safe, as far as I know."

"Why is Link in danger?" Ganondorf asked.

"Shadow Link absorbed a piece of Link, and then became that piece," said Efil. "Link, if you stabbed yourself in the heart, what would happen?"

"I'd die," Link said. "But why did I not die from him stabbing me in the face?"

"Because I took it for you," Ganondorf said.

"What?"

"The Triforce of Power was, in a sense, chipped," Efil said.

"Chipped?"

"When you absorbed the Triforce, it was still becoming a part of you as you were stabbed. So now the incomplete Triforce will become a part of you."

"So now you're essentially wide open…" Ganondorf added. The train was close. The whistle blew.

"Pit," Efil said. "Protect Link. You can't die."

"I will," Pit said.

* * *

"And now, Link, I draw your blood and your form!" Shadow Link said.

"We have something to say about that," came a voice. Snake and Marth rushed in.

"You're too late!" Shadow Link said. "He's dead and so is Pit! You've succeeded at nothing. Your whole effort has been for nothing. And you will leave here with nothing."

Marth struggled, and finally raised his sword, then sluggishly charged towards Shadow Link. Shadow Link merely grabbed him by the throat, causing Marth to drop the sword. Not only did the blade land on Shadow Link's toe, but it sent a powerful inferno out, engulfing them both. The flames were spreading all around, and Marth was already removing his cape and tunic to get the flames off. Shadow Link began spreading the flame as much as possible.

"Link mustn't burn, must he?" asked Shadow Link, turning. Link's body was gone. He looked up and saw a half-angel with one wing running away with Link over his shoulder.

"Keep him back here!" Snake said. He threw a grenade in front of Shadow Link. It would've blown the floor up, if Snake hadn't forgotten to pull the pin in his rush. Shadow Link grabbed it and pulled the pin, throwing it backwards. Marth and Snake ducked, and it blew up the floor behind. The floor began to slowly fall back. Snake ran ahead after Shadow Link. Marth grabbed Ike's sword and dodged into some flames, which burned his now bare torso. Snake pulled the pin from another grenade and threw it towards Shadow Link. This one exploded, and the floor collapsed. Shadow Link jumped over and grabbed the other side. Marth dragged the sword along behind as Snake began firing a Nikita towards Shadow Link. Shadow Link managed to move out of the way, and get on top. The Nikita hit the edge and brought down a small chunk of floor.

"ARGH!" Marth screamed, furious with the brutally heavy sword. In his wrath, he threw the sword across, hitting Shadow Link. Shadow Link fell down and picked it up. With the weight off of him, Marth easily jumped across with Snake. Shadow Link's much more intense strength allowed him to swing the sword faster, hitting Marth into the wall. Snake kicked at him. Shadow Link blocked and slammed the hilt into Snake's jaw. Snake pulled out some C4 and placed it on Shadow Link. Shadow Link laughed and quickly pulled it off. He bashed the two with Ike's sword and shoved the C4 into Snake's chest. The C4 exploded, and all three went flying. Snake landed on the ground. He was dead.

"SNAKE!" Marth shouted, getting up.

"You don't have a sword, Marth," said Shadow Link. Marth grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and kicked Shadow Link away. He swung it at Shadow Link. Shadow Link ducked under it and began preparing a burst of flames. Marth saw this as the best time to stab Shadow Link, so he thrust it forward. Sadly, Shadow Link released his attack, and fire threw Marth to fly backwards, releasing the Master Sword. He slammed into the floor hard. The hilt rebound off the wall and dropped. It impaled him through the chest. "And now Link has no chance!"

* * *

Pit laid Link's body up against the base of a tree.

"You'll be safe here," Pit said. "For now." Link was breathing very heavily.

"We'll see how safe Link is," said Shadow Link's voice. Pit turned around.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Pit asked. He saw Shadow Link holding the Master Sword.

"That Triforce has its benefits," Shadow Link said. He thrust the Master Sword through Pit's heart. Pit smiled.

"WHAT? HOW DOES THAT NOT KILL YOU?"

"I'm invincible, you idiot," Pit said. "It hurts a lot, though." He jabbed Shadow Link in the head with his sword. Shadow Link pulled the Master Sword back, and they both fell. Shadow Link slowly got up. He stepped over Pit and lifted the Master Sword at Link.

"Goodbye!" A bird suddenly took the Master Sword from his hand and began to fly away.

"Really? A bird?" He began chasing after the bird. Suddenly, the bird turned into an elephant, which almost crushed Shadow Link as it fell. Falco quickly rushed by, jumped up and grabbed the sword from the elephant's trunk. Shadow Link chased after him as Poo reverted from his elephant form.

"No more!" Shadow Link said. He kicked Poo to the ground before grabbing him by his collar. He threw him towards Falco. Falco tumbled and dropped the sword onto the ground. As Shadow Link dashed for it, a leg came out and kicked him in the stomach.

"Now I'm going to be the one that controls you!" Waluigi said. He grabbed the Master Sword and swung at Shadow Link. The shadow lifted his hand up to stop the sword. He substained a slight bruise, but grabbed the hilt and fought Waluigi for it. The tall lanky man lifted his arms and got the sword out of reach. Shadow Link jumped away.

"This is where I end it all," Shadow Link said. He lifted his hands. Then, he began to sing.

"La-da-da," he began. "La-da-da. La-da-da-la-da." Soon Waluigi froze in time. Shadow Link leaped up and took the sword from his hand. He reared back and swung at Waluigi, slicing halfway through his arm.

"STOP IT!" came a cry. It was Olimar.

"Hahaha," Shadow Link laughed. "Little Olimar has come to stop me. The big, bad Shadow Link." He swung the sword, and instantly a gust flew out and encircled the two of them. The gust solidified, and there was an impassable arena surrounding them.

"You can beat him Olimar!" shouted Falco. "Remember what I told you!"

"So it's come down to this," Shadow Link said. "I was expecting more of a challenge. Well, let's see what you've got!" He rushed at Olimar. Olimar ran towards him. As Shadow Link swung the sword, Olimar jumped up and kicked him in the nose, with a stylish backflip to distance himself. Shadow Link swung again, this time cracking Olimar's helmet. A third swing creating a heavy fracture in the glass. Olimar rolled out of the way of the fourth swing. Shadow Link sheathed the sword and held out his hands. A black bow materialized in his hands. He pulled back the string and, as an arrow materialized in place, released a shot, which Olimar ducked under and barely avoided. Olimar ran at Shadow Link and grabbed his throat. Shadow Link dropped his bow. He frantically did the first thing that came to mind and slammed his palms together, crushing Olimar's helmet. The glass fell inward and cut Olimar's scalp. He began shaking the glass away. Shadow Link kicked Olimar's helmet right over the top of his head, shattering the helmet for good. Olimar took a cut to the skull and fell on the ground.

"Come on, Olimar!" came the voice of Samus.

"You can do it!" shouted Fox.

"Kill him!" said Pit.

"Save the world!" shouted Dedede. By now all of the Smashers had surrounded the barrier and looked on in prayer.

Olimar got to his feet. He looked Shadow Link in the eyes. He saw the monster inside.

"Shadow Link," he said. "I'm not sure how many of my friends you've killed. Too many to count. But you're going to cause no more pain after today." He ran at Shadow Link, and as the shadow swung his sword low to the ground, Olimar jumped and ran up the blade, grabbing Shadow Link's tunic and using it to run up his face, before pulling him down onto the ground. He dropped the sword. Olimar reached for it and swung it at Shadow Link, taking off his right hand. Shadow Link screamed in agony as Olimar swung again and cut into his back. The shadow reared around and grabbed Olimar. He began beating him into the barrier. But he wouldn't let go of the sword. As the shadow swung him into the barrier, slowly beating the life out of him, Olimar swung the sword behind him, cutting the shoulder that held him. He fell to the ground, sword still in hand. Shadow Link began stomping on him. He picked him up and threw him to the center of the arena. The sword finally left his hand and skidded away. Olimar was breathing shallowly.

"SAVE HIM!" shouted Peach. "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Master Hand had an idea. He snapped. As soon as he did, a vibrant array of colors began to emit from Olimar. Olimar knew what this meant. He raised his arm slowly, and a rocket came flying down from the sky, smashing into the barrier. It shattered into pieces. Smashers flooded into the arena, grabbing Shadow Link and holding him. Olimar crawled over to the Master Sword, and lifted it. He slowly got to his feet and turned. Shadow Link was before him, and now Olimar knew was the time for him to be vanquished.

**And now you decide the ending. Vote on the Happy ending, the Horrific ending, or the Neutral ending.**


	21. Happy Ending: Hero

**HERO**

The sword burned, and Shadow Link's black heart finally burst. As he went limp, Olimar knew he had succeeded. Olimar finally fell onto his side. Doctor Mario stepped over and knelt down over him.

"He's dying," Mario said. "Pit! Angel dust!" Pit rushed over and began scraping away at his wing. As the half-angel tore away at his last symbol of holiness, Mario monitored Olimar's breathing and pulse.

"It's still the same," Mario told him. "Keep going, if you stop we'll lose him."

"I'm almost out of dust," Pit said. A sniffle was heard in the surrounding Smashers. Mario began thinking about their options.

"I have an idea!" Pit said. He quickly lowered the sword, and soon his wing was cut clean off. He looked pained, but quickly laid it across Olimar. Olimar began to glow slightly. The glowing then faded. The sound of a single person crying soon became the only sound anyone made. It was Lucas.

"He's dead..." Mario said.

"N-no," Lucas said through his tears. He stood up, face in his hands. Everyone gathered around him and began to comfort him.

"P-P-P..." Lucas began. "PK LOVE!" There was a sound like a bullet. Soon, the sky flashed. Pit fell onto his knees, and right before his eyes the wing disappeared off of Olimar. He felt his back painlessly healing up from the cuts, and his wings sprouted. Olimar's eyes opened, and wings sprouted from his back too. At this point everyone was astonished. But that wasn't all.

"That hurt," someone said. They turned around and saw Ness laying on the ground rubbing his chest.

"Ness!" The Smashers were rejoicing.

"Ness?" Waluigi said. "But, he stabbed you through the heart! You died!"

"I didn't want to go," said Ness. "I waited."

"Waited?" Waluigi asked. "What do you mean?"

"He waited for a miracle," said Link, who had just approached from the tree he once rest under. "He didn't want to move on, so he waited in between, hoping that somehow he could come back. And he could, thanks to Lucas."

"How do you know this?" Mario asked.

"I was just there," Link said. "And some of the others saw it, too."

"I can't believe I died," said a rough voice. It was Solid Snake.

"Snake, you're alive!" said Pit.

"And I guess that means I am, too," said Marth, who was standing next to Snake, albeit shirtless.

"So, Shadow Link's dead," Pit said. "So does that mean you got the Triforce back, Link?"

"The one who overpowered him got it," Link said. "And it couldn't be more fitting for anyone to have the Triforce of Courage but Olimar." He looked at his left hand.

"You know, the Triforce of Power isn't really me," Link said. "Face it, I didn't do anything."

"Link, that's all that's binding you to this world," said a voice. The transparent Ganondorf appeared hovering just above them. "If you give it away, you die."

"Hmm," Link said. "I'm not sure I wanna keep going, y'know? It's kinda repetitive."

"What are you saying, Link?" Snake asked.

Link replied, "I think I want to go now. Ganondorf and I have made peace, and it's only fitting I go."

"Link," said a voice. It was Ike, floating next to Ganondorf.

"Ike, I'm sorry," Link said.

"Don't be," he said, smiling. "That's what I wanted to tell you. It wasn't your fault, and face it, dying is the best thing in the world when it's painless like that!"

"It's really that great?" Link asked. Ike nodded.

"Oh, and Marth, stick to your own sword," Ike said. Marth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, then," said Link. He walked over to Lucas. "You know, bringing them back like that took a lot of power, I'd say." He touched his wrist. "I think you should have this."

"Link!" Samus said. Link turned, and soon Samus was hugging him.

"Samus?" Link said confused.

"If you're going to go... I want to come with you!" she said.

"What?" Link asked.

"The truth is, Link, I've cared about you for a long time. And I want to be with you!"

"I really care about you, too," Link said. He smiled, turning incredibly red.

"How can I come with you?" she asked.

"You'll have to die," Ike said. "It's not always an easy thing." She separated from Link.

"Give me your sword, Pit," Samus said.

"Sa-"

"Please!" Pit handed it to her. She held it up.

"Are you sure about this?" Link said.

"Yes," she said. "If death is as great as Ike says it is, then I'm sure." She pulled the sword forward.

"We need a proper burial," said Master Hand. "For both of you!"

"A burial?" Link asked. "That's not a bad idea."

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Wolf stepped into Mario's office.

"I'll call you later, Ninten," Mario said, acknowledging Wolf's prescence. "Yes, your asthma should definitely be much better in about a month's worth of use." He hung up his phone.

"So, uhh..." Wolf said. "Some funeral."

"Definitely," Mario said. "But at least she decided to go with an injection. That's much better than just stabbing herself."

"Yeah, it was," Wolf said.

"So how was your vacation?" Mario asked.

"It was pretty nice," Wolf said. "I gained about 5 pounds at the restaurants they had there."

"Yeah, I told you the Mushroom Kingdom is a great place," Mario said.

"I don't think I'll be eating any more mushrooms for a while, though," Wolf said. "So can you tell me what's changed while I was gone."

"I sure can," Mario said.

"Peach and I are dating again, Luigi beat Pikmin and Super Mario Galaxy before moving on to Okami (he loves the art direction), Waluigi won a golf tournament, Wario went to Hyrule and found some sacred treasure in a place called the Temple of Treasures, Poo left to train Lucas and Ness in meditating earlier today, Olimar found a Pikmin that managed to pick up a table and wouldn't stop talking about how Steve was a trooper, Fox and Falco went back to the Lylat system, and Pit and Zelda got married. Oh, and they've got a child on the way."

"A child?" Wolf said.

"Hey Wolf!" Luigi said, rushing into the room. "A watermelon shop just opened up down the street!"

"Watermelons? Come on, for old time's sake! Let's get some watermelons!" Wolf cheered, and he and Luigi rushed out of the room. Mario smiled and looked out the window.

"I love my life."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

So that's it for the first ending, now you can **vote for the second ending**. Let me know if you want the **Horrific **ending or the **Neutral **ending.**  
**


	22. Horrific Ending: Stand Alone

**STAND ALONE**

Olimar plunged the sword into Shadow Link's chest. As the sword was plunged through Shadow Link's heart, he smiled. Finally, there was a click, and soon an explosion discharged from his body.

14214

Link awoke. He looked around. No one was to be found. Not a soul.

"HELLO?" he shouted.

"Anyone?" Where were they? Link managed to get to his feet. He looked around. He walked off to the side of the mansion. In the distance he saw charred ground. He saw bodies. Scared, he ran towards the site. He got there and saw Pit, on his knees in tears. To his side was Doctor Efil looking on. As he got close, he saw the bodies of everyone. They were very charred, but he could make some of them out. Master Hand. Mario. Olimar. Samus. Zelda, oh beautiful Zelda. All of them. Burned up and dead. He noticed the burns covering Pit's arms and his cheek. He fell to his knees beside him.

"Doctor Efil," Link said. "Can you do anything for them?"

"Doctor Efil?" Pit asked through his tears, looking over to him. He looked around. Link looked to where Doctor Efil once was.

But he was gone like the rest.


End file.
